Scientific Method
by JeniNeji
Summary: COMPLETE It starts with curiosity, then a question. Often, it goes to hypothesizing and then to experimentation. It could work out for better or worse, but the real truth is that at the end, it doesn't matter. There's only knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Beta-Reader: Lillbit, my Sib :3**

**Story Summary: **It starts with curiosity, then a question. It often goes to hypothesizing and not much later, to experimentation. It could work out for the better or worse, but the real truth is that at the end…It doesn't matter. There's only knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method by <strong>**JeniNeji**

**The book is open**  
>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped, but Kagome was prepared this time and managed to skip her step smoothly. She grinned. She didn't bump into him this time.<p>

"The metallic scent of blood once again surrounds us," The Daiyoukai commented evenly and then resumed his walk.

"Again? What is this…the third time in the last half hour?" asked Kagome as she followed distractedly. She was eyeing her surroundings, caressing them with her ki, and at the same time cleaning off her short green skirt.

"Hn. Feudal Japan is not peaceful," reminded Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Though metallic blood is a formal and common description for the scent of blood, it is not correct. You smell the _iron_ circulating in the blood."

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't iron the material used to make those weak human swords?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily at his choice of words but replied anyways. "Yes, Sesshomaru-_sama _. We can't spare _fangs._"

"Then this Sesshomaru will correct you miko. _Iron_ and blood do not smell alike," he announced primly.

Kagome sighed and walked past him, "We have hemoglobin in our blood, and it needs iron. However, what you smell is not in fact iron: what you smell in the process of _Oxidation._" Kagome whined a little but went on. "Just…forget it."

They walked in silence for almost an hour before Sesshomaru broke it. "What is _Oxidation_?"

"Well, we breathe _oxygen._ It is in the air. When blood mixes with air, iron mixes with it and steals the oxygen away," Kagome tried to explain, even making hand motions to accompany her explanation.

Sesshomaru stared and shook his head. "Iron takes a piece of air? Nonsense."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's retreating form and sighed. "You were the one who wanted to _learn._ Incredulous jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: This is my new story :3 It's almost complete so, I will be uploading it on a daily basis. Hope you like this little, strange story I came up with !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own IY

Beta-reader: Lillbit (or also called Sib)

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method by JeniNeji<strong>

_Chapter 2_

If I see nothing, there's nothing

* * *

><p>"Living beings need water." Sesshomaru's disapproving voice rang through the tick forest.<p>

"Not this water. This water is murky and it's only a reservoir for bugs and illnesses," Kagome replied while she continued to bury the small 'pond' of water.

"Bugs fly miko. They do not swim."

"Some swim in their youth," Kagome replied. "Besides, bacteria are dangerous."

"Bacteria?"

"Really small beings. They are everywhere and they make us—humans—sick," Kagome explained tiredly. Sesshomaru could be so stubborn sometimes.

"It must be a lie, for this Sesshomaru sees nothing there."

Kagome sighed and moved onwards after finishing her task.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta- Reader: Lillbit, my Sib. She's also posting her Sess/Kag story called Contact. Check it out! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 3_

5 Centuries Long Promise

* * *

><p>The night was upon them and the Daiyoukai had allowed her <em>human<em> rest. Kagome silently gathered her cooking utensils and made some instant Ramen. Dinner time was not as energetic and lively as it was with her party, but she could live with this. This arrangement was, after all, only temporary.

She sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day and reclined back against her schoolbag. Protests ensued from every inch of her body, but she squelched the wince of pain from her face. There was no need to voice her agony to the cold and uncaring Lord she was traveling with. Inuyasha was undoubtedly a jerk, but Sesshomaru was, too. The worse of it was that she could at least get some form of revenge with Inuyasha, but when dealing with the Daiyoukai, she could only stay quiet and eat all of her anger. He would just kill her to end her whining. Yes, Inuyasha was definitely more human—both _genetically_ and emotionally.

"Do you travel during the night?" Sesshomaru's cold voice suddenly asked. He wasn't looking at her but at the horizon, as if studying something.

Kagome's mouth dropped in dismay and she thought over her answer carefully. "Not very often," she supplied miserably. "We need sleep."

Sesshomaru snorted under his tree and she almost thought he muttered something to himself, but he merely crossed his arms under his chest and ignored her. She took that as a hint that she was allowed her rest and he was not happy about it.

"Why am I traveling with you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked in soft tones, but with a harder tone that hopefully gave him the impression she was serious in her question.

Golden amber fired eyes slanted to her smaller, Ramen-eating form with narrowed eyes. He kept his eyes on her for a few seconds before he once again turned to look away. "Jaken is with Inuyasha."

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly. Apparently he thought that was enough of an explanation—perhaps for him it was—but for her it was only a confusing statement. Maybe if she had been born a youkai she would have been able to understand him. "I still don't understand."

Sesshomaru's face took on a scowl. Her human mind was starting to irritate him. Didn't she need to rest? He planned to ignore her, but her burning stare made him do otherwise. "Inuyasha needed information. This Sesshomaru supplied him with Jaken…temporarily."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding the first part of the first agreement the brothers had reached in a century. "That makes sense but…why did I have to come with you…temporarily?"

Sesshomaru sat straighter and sighed. His stare fell on the small fire lighting their camp and he wondered over his motives for asking for the exchange. It was easy and simple, yet he disliked explaining himself. However, she had complied enough with his demands and had behaved properly. She deserved a little merit. "Do you not come from the future? This Sesshomaru also wanted to learn."

Kagome almost dropped the empty cup of Ramen at his declaration. Awed brown eyes met him in utter surprise and her mouth opened and closed a few times, "You wanted to learn?" asked Kagome in something almost resembling a squeak.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, offended, and turned away. "Hn."

Kagome sat straighter and crossed her legs. She stopped to think things over again, "You never listen to the things I say." It was the truth.

"Is not this Sesshomaru's fault that most of the time you seem to be broken in the head. The things you speak of are impossible," the Daiyoukai replied defensively and kept his eyes away from her searching gaze.

Kagome grinned knowingly. "Someday, Sesshomaru-sama, you will realize I speak nothing but the truth. I expect you to honorably come to me and tell me I was right when that time comes."

These words had Sesshomaru turning back and locking eyes with her. He studied her determination for a second before his own eyes lit with mirth. "I believe you will be long dead by then."

"Not at all," Kagome was quick to add, satisfied that he had not denied the unspoken promise. "I might just be _very_ young. Perhaps…five hundred years will be enough time for you."

"Hn." The worse thing about it all was that she _could_ be right.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Beta reader:** Lillbit, sib

AN: This is just for random fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**_Chapter 4_**

**Marshmallow Magic**

* * *

><p>The fire burnt the wood slowly and from time to time a crack would shatter the silence of the pair. The young miko sat next to the fire and began to spear a few marshmallows in a stick. After assuring herself she had as many as she could eat, she sat next to the fire demurely.<p>

Time passed by and her thoughts centered on the Daiyoukai she traveled with. He had softened a little. He was still cold, but he had become more attentive to her human needs.

A sudden movement made her gaze fly to Sesshomaru, and she caught him sniffing the air. "These are marshmallows," she explained. "They are a futuristic treat most of us enjoy regularly."

Sesshomaru—noticing he had been caught—turned away from her.

Kagome shook her head, brought a marshmallow closer to her mouth and ate it whole. After finishing the first, she grabbed a second. "You know, in my time dogs are considered man's best friend."

Sesshomaru watched her eat the second and inquired, "Why?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "They are really smart, too. We train them," she added with a side grin, "and they obey our commands loyally." She took the third and last marshmallow, but instead of eating it she studied it carefully.

"Why would a dog obey a worthless human?"

"Do you want some?" asked Kagome instead and offered the last marshmallow to him. "It's the last one." Kagome noticed the longing look but could also detect the pride rebelling against her suggestion. So, she tried a new approach. "It will not be for free, so do not even think I pity you."

Sesshomaru glanced her way and narrowed his eyes attentively, "What would you have this Sesshomaru do miko?" His voice was challenging and at the same time curious.

Kagome grinned, "You have to come and get it. I'm not walking there."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "That is hardly a task miko."

"So, stop stalling and come and get it," prompted the miko, still sitting next to the fire.

Sesshomaru scowled but stood anyways and walked towards the miko. He accepted the white and chubby marshmallow, chewing on it thoughtfully for a few moments before asking, "So, why does a _dog_ do what you ask?"

Kagome smirked, "Just by offering a tasty treat."

Sesshomaru swallowed down the marshmallow and froze when the miko whispered a soft, "_Gotcha."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews :3<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Beta-Reader: Lillbit**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 5_

Wisp of the Future

* * *

><p>The night was beckoning her to allow her tired limbs their much-needed rest, but the Daiyoukai was having none of that. The unfortunate miko had been walking for almost a day now-without rest-as punishment for tricking Sesshomaru earlier. It was a battle of wills and stubbornness now.<p>

She was taking every atrocious path he had given her—rocks, hills, mud and cliffs—valiantly. He wanted her to fail, to recognize she was weaker and beneath someone like him, but she was having none of that.

Two more hours and the miko's body plopped down, inert. The Daiyoukai turned and glanced down at the unconscious miko. Green claws dripping with poison neared the woman's neck with intent. _She dug her own grave_... It was in this moment—where he was about to impart judgment on her—when an outlandish scent hit him.

Astonished, he moved closer to her-and the curve of her neck-and inhaled. Sweet scents, known and unknown, made him reconsider, and he let her live. It was proof enough. She _really _was from the future. Was she _really _sharing information from the future with him?

Leniently, he took her on his arms and sought a safe haven.

She may be from the future, but he was no ordinary dog. She better understand she was not going to train _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews everyone!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Beta-Reader: Lillbit**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to a painful kick at her knee. She was not a morning person, but the jolt running up her leg from the impact made her forget it. Confused, the miko opened brown eyes only to look into a hard glare. It cowered when it landed on golden—not amber-eyes.<p>

"What?" she asked exasperated, but refrained from raising her voice.

"We depart, we lost time due to your inefficiency," the impatient taiyoukai standing in front of her regally announced.

Memories washed over her and she narrowed her eyes angrily. "I walked for more than twelve hours…I think I am not as weak as you want to believe." Anger and frustration made stand her ground against Sesshomaru.

He merely raised an eyebrow at the defiant pose she took in front of him. She barely reached his chest, and she believed she could be a match for him?

"I will let you know a certain secret, _inuyoukai_," she said with a daring tilt of her lips. "There is something in the world called _acid_. It corrodes things, eats them away. It is a great weapon and tool in my time."

His indifferent face didn't twitch.

Kagome wasn't deterred, though. "We produce lactic-_acid_ as we exercise_._ That is why we tire easily. Our energies are not wasted off as heat as yours are: we produce _weapons_."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the haughty look the miko took at that moment, he was not going to let her win. "Huh…this _acid_ must be the reason for your unintelligence. It uses up the energy you needed in order to attain our higher intelligence."

He turned and walked away and Kagome growled totally frustrated, "Those are called _neurons_, pompous, uneducated, arrogant, _jerk_ Inuyoukai!"

_Neurons…_ "Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>JeniNeji's Note:<span>**

Thanks for all your support. You make me want to write more and more :3

Also, ehrm, Kagome lied in this chapter. We produce lactic acid when we exercise...but we don't take it out to make weapons or floor cleaners, ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>"Gravity attracts all objects to the ground," said Kagome with firm conviction. "Newton discovered this."<p>

Sesshomaru glanced back at her with a bored expression, "Then why do birds fly?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Because they force themselves up. Gravity forces you down, so to go up you must defy and defeat it."

"Gravity is weak. Humans, even crickets defeat it daily."

"The bigger the object the stronger it's attracted. The moon circles around the Earth because of gravity."

"Hn."

Kagome smirked and was about to reply when she slipped down the hill. "Oh, that's a painful 9.8m/m2 strong fall."

"Miko," Sesshomaru interjected with irritation, "No one is allowed to curse in my pack, futuristic speech or not."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own IY.**

_Beta Reader: Lillbit_

Words: 300

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 8_

State of Matter

* * *

><p>Kagome was as close as she could be to the Daiyoukai without actually touching him while lying in her sleeping bag. It was strange to be so near and know she couldn't reach out for warmth or comfort in any way because it was just too dangerous. He would maim her.<p>

The young miko took a deep breath and released it slowly. She had woken up but a few minutes ago and already she was very aware of her shivering body. It was so cold outside of her bag that it made her nose hurt. It must have rained during the night and winter was definitely near. She couldn't stop thinking about the cold.

"Do you know what becomes of the mist when it melts?" asked Kagome in a whisper as she stared at the mist dancing around their forms. It didn't even shy away from the remains of the fire.

"It becomes water," said Sesshomaru evenly, his eyes closed.

A smile appeared on her lips. "It's a process called condensation. Did you know water can turn into mist too?" she asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru opened one eye and, after glaring for a moment, closed it again.

"It's called vaporization and it needs heat," she said and turned in her sleeping bag so she was facing the treetops. "You can also turn a solid into a gas or a gas into a solid. There's even another state, plasma, but that one exists only at very extreme conditions."

Sesshomaru took the bait. He opened his right eye again and it fell on her inquiringly.

"So when the snow melts, what does it become?" Kagome asked, diverting the topic with a knowing smile.

Sesshomaru eyed her through narrowed eyes, "Water."

"Nope," Kagome said with a wide grin, "It becomes spring."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Maybe some of you have seen Fruits Basket and recognize the final line. It's from Hatori's story.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Beta Reader: Lillbit**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 9_

Stubborn miko Met a Stubborn Daiyoukai One day

* * *

><p>Kagome whined pathetically. "This is not fair!"<p>

"Hn."

This was so not fun, thought Kagome as she pouted. She told him she could prove how smart she was but _this_ was just not fair. "How can I know something about someone who historically doesn't exist?"

"Hn," intoned the daiyoukai again, continuing to walk ahead of her without so much as a backwards glance

"Okay! I give up!" Kagome cried in defeat. She quickened her steps and walked at the daiyoukai's side. "Just how old was Inu no Taisho?"

A smirk adorned Sesshomaru's pleased face. "Two thousand twenty-three summers."

"Ehrm…did he…_smell?_!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Double update today! Happy Thanksgiving day!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 10_

Hidden Energy

* * *

><p>"Miko." the pristine daiyoukai suddenly broke their sociable silence.<p>

Kagome glanced up at him inquiringly. They had been walking—aimlessly if someone asked her—for the last hour. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru stopped unexpectedly. "It is time to return to the West."

Kagome blinked confusedly but followed when he turned to walk to the West. She thought about asking but remained silent. The softening of his eyes spoke volumes. He was concerned. The young miko did a mental check until realization struck.

"I, too, want to check on Rin." With no energy or warmth, no one could survive, not even a daiyoukai, and that's what Rin was to him: the soft summer sunlight and the fragrant blooming flowers of spring.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Yey! Sorry for the late update but I am staying at my friend's house and there was no internet connection yesterday :(. So, I took that time to speed up my NaNoWriMo novel and guess what? I am a NaNo-official WINNER! Yey!<p>

Thanks for the kinds reviews everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 11_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: An ounce of sorrow<strong>_

_Prompt: Foolish (at fanfic_bakeoff)_

_Words: 200_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked behind the Inu silently. Half a day ago he had said they were going back to the West. Somewhere deep inside she knew he wanted to check on Rin. How she knew that, she wasn't so sure. After two weeks of traveling with him and sharing the wonders of science with the daiyoukai, she came to learn to read him a little.<p>

Only a little. The young miko shook her head despairingly.

She had been foolish to think of his home in such a way. When Sesshomaru had said "Western Lands" his voice had lowered an octave and she had felt his longing clearly. He wanted to go back to his castle, to his comfortable futon—perhaps—and to the mundane life of…a _home._

It hit at her heart harder than she had thought it would. She hadn't realized how lonely she really felt. She knew Sesshomaru was_ there_ but it didn't really count as company. Half of the time he was silent and the other half he was insulting her with his highly and sarcastic speech.

She missed Inuyasha, but most of all…

She missed _her _home; the feeling of _belonging._

_"_Miko, only half a day away."

She almost cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: To go or not to go<strong>_

_Prompt: Foolish_

_Words: 250_

* * *

><p>The daiyoukai had been restless all afternoon, but it wasn't entirely her fault. He was aware of her humanity and the difficulties such a <em>weakness<em> could cause more often than not. It was a miracle she walked as far as did—more than ten hours without rest or food—and she had reached her limit: not the one where she collapsed, but the one where her knees gave out.

There was no doubt in her mind that he had wanted to get back to the West by nightfall, but she just couldn't go another step. She was exhausted.

The miko had supplied him with options, but he had refused them all. What was the problem with her joining him in his youki cloud or riding on his fur? He was the one who wanted to go back as soon as possible, but he wasn't really helping with his own goal.

Perhaps he didn't want to go back that badly.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's cold voice suddenly interrupted.

She eyed him tiredly. She was fully aware of his irritation so she tried to play nice as foolishness would get her killed. "Yes?"

"This Sesshomaru has personal matters to attend to. You will stay here," he directed and turned away.

Kagome eyed the wood sitting in camp and her matches and then at his retreating form with a frown. She debated her next course of action. Should she stay like a good girl, make dinner, and sleep, or follow and learn something about the stoic daiyoukai?

He probably had a dirty little secret.

Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Back to the internet, yey! :3 Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I thought my friend would have internet at her house...but no. If it helps, I will soon upload some pictures of the river and waterfalls we visited at my deviantart, so you can all see how pretty it was :)<p>

Thanks for your continuous support!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 12_

* * *

><p>Kagome tried her best at stalking her prey quietly. She was not trained, but that was beside the point. Her biggest fault against the daiyoukai was her <em>humanity<em>[MP1] _,_ and she wasn't capable of changing that, so the options left were: hiding her scent—with lots of flowers tied to her clothes; hiding her aura—that meant doing nothing since she wasn't so strong; remaining silent, which meant no shoes with her hair tied into a bun so it wouldn't get stuck while not breathing.

Not breathing was proving to be the hardest of them all. Oh, and her tummy, which was in the exact place between digesting her earlier meal and getting hungry again.

This was so well thought out that it just _couldn't_ go wrong.

They had stopped in a boring space in the forest between two maple-trees and then the almighty lord had said he needed to attend to something personal. Was he dismissing her? No…he left to wander, and do something…somewhere.

Personal? Did he have a personal life? Impossible. He was so lordly that she was sure there was little space for something personal…and the curiosity was killing her.

She knew _they_ had made a pact. They were together for her to share her knowledge, the same way he had lent Jaken to Inuyasha for the same purpose, but why did she have to do this? She was her own person, and she had her needs. She was not Inuyasha's tool or an exchange item.

She was Kagome, and Kagome needed to know, so she ventured deeper after him. She grinned as she reached a hot spring, and almost whispered but stopped herself and thought it instead. 'Someday I'll at least have one of your royal secrets carefully hidden and protected under my skin, and I will be sure to use it at the perfect moment.'

PROMPT 2: "I've Got You Under My Skin"! (Words: 300)

For July's GMDDN

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 13_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was soaking in the hot spring. He had been denied the warm comforts of the water for too long. Now he didn't care if Jaken was missing or not: he did not need the imp's help to take a bath. Sesshomaru did not need anyone. He only allowed his servant to fawn over his person because he enjoyed serving him a tad bit much, but he was fully capable of doing it.<p>

It annoyed him, though. The problem was not if he was or wasn't capable, but that he had gotten accustomed to being served, and that was not a good thing. It came with being a Lord, and he detested the majority of the Lords…but was he becoming like them?

A rustle in the trees caught the daiyokai's attention, and he synchronized his senses to search for anomalies in the vicinity. Birds, prey animals, were easily startled by danger, and so they must be scared by his presence.

He listened for a few seconds and was about to give up, for there was no danger to someone like him, but the softest hiss made him turn to a specific place behind some bushes. He smirked. Just how ridiculous could one human get?

Unable to resist, he turned his back to her and played the role of the perfect prey. He sharpened his senses on her and tried to read her intentions. He quickly got impatient of her fidgeting. Why was she so slow? Yes, of course: she was human.

He shook his head and splashed some water to his face. His delicate hearing immediately caught the sound her moving. She was being smart about this without a doubt. She was hiding her sounds…using her surroundings to her advantage.

Sadly, play and ogle time was over. He disappeared in a flash and was standing behind her a second after. He watched with satisfaction as her back tensed and fear pulsed from her. "I didn't know you were interested in the male body, miko."

She closed her eyes "It's called _Anatomy_…the science that studies the body."

Sesshomaru smirked and relaxed. 'The Lady miko is definitely a wicked tramp.' He wondered how she maintained her miko abilities and purity. Perhaps it was his turn to teach a few things.

July GMDDN, PROMPT 3: "The Lady is a Tramp"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 14_

* * *

><p>AN: Suggestive scene, Rated T.<p>

Kagome sputtered. She was so…everything? Afraid, ashamed, anxious, astonished, surprised.

She couldn't say it.

No! She couldn't think it, or it would be made real.

She needed to be strong. These were just...hormones. She could deal with this. This couldn't be stronger than her.

"This Sesshomaru's body is perfect, is it not, miko?" He spoke with finality, like when someone knew there was no different possible answer.

It was at that moment where everything in Kagome's world was shattered, broken, and reborn. _Yes!_ His body was perfect, more than perfect, if that was even possible. Impossible! He was impossibly gorgeous.

_No!_ She couldn't think about him like that. He was Inuyasha's despised older half-brother. She couldn't do that to him. He had suffered so much for so long. She couldn't betray him, not even in thought, much less for real. She would not be unfaithful. She was in love with Inuyasha, and she was absolutely loyal.

"Come miko." The daiyoukai ushered her by pulling on her smaller and tanner hand. He began to make a bee-line for the hot spring.

Kagome saw what was happening, but her mind was unable to completely process it. It stopped in 'he's taking me to the hot spring' when it should have kept going to 'then do _this_ to stop it."

"There is much you could learn about this _Anatomy_ you speak of, miko," he began, and he sank into the hot water, never releasing her hand. "Join me."

Tears of panic attacked her and she began to shiver. She was unable to react.

He did, though, and he pulled her, clothes and all, into the spring. She gasped at the extreme change in temperature, and her gaze fixed on the daiyoukai.

"I would have expected a reaction from your miko powers," he said with a frown. "Come, purity, shine for me." He waited, a lopsided grin on his lips. "It doesn't come. Tell me miko, is it because you are too scared…"

Kagome blinked fearfully.

"Or because you desired to be like this, flush against this Sesshomaru?"

_Dokuga's July GMDDN PROMPT 4: "Come Rain or Come Shine"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Lillbit

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

_Chapter 15_

* * *

><p>July's GMDDN, PROMPT 5: "Too Close for Comfort"<p>

...oOo...

He was close, too close, to her body for comfort. Kagome closed her eyes, willing it all to go away. Curiosity was definitely one of the world's greatest dangers.

She was close, so close to insanity. It made the daiyoukai grin. He had the upper hand and always had. He was older, smarter, master of his own sensuality and sexuality, and she was a young girl with the purest innocence. It was too evil of him to do this, but he was never nice or merciful. Still, she deserved it. He had told her to stay, but she disobeyed and spied on him while he bathed. That was unforgivable.

Besides, this would be the only time. He would not torture her like this in the future. He knew some humans were prone to heart attacks and the miko was nervous enough to cause him to be concerned for her health. He hoped she learned her lesson well and why worry? This would not have any repercussions in the future. Just what could go wrong?

"Miko…since you are so silent, this Sesshomaru shall take the lead of tonight's discussion," he said evenly. He internally chuckled as her startled brown eyes flew his way.

He glanced around them, ensuring their privacy, before he allowed his more playful nature out. He did have a sense of humor, but he just didn't show it to everyone, only to a selected group. He showed his humor to those he trusted, but he also showed it to those he wanted to torture. They feared him when he changed just like that.

A thought invaded him and his fingers dug a centimeter deeper over Kagome's waist, making her flinch uncertainly. He quickly noticed and brought her close his chest, each one facing the other, although she only reached his collarbone.

What was he doing? She was Inuyasha's miko, his source of information. It was the same way she was Inuyasha's shard-detector. The thought pierced through his pride with fatality…was he, really, as worthless as his hanyou brother? No…

Kagome swallowed her pride, and did as best she could under the circumstances. "Why not start the _class_ with blood," Suggested the miko. She raised her eyes to his and started, not wanting to let the daiyoukai start the night's topic. She knew he could get disturbingly creative sometimes. "There are different types of blood: there's type A, B, AB and O, and they can be either positive or negative. Blood type O, negative, can be transferred to anyone, but it can only receive O negative. People with Blood type O negative are called Universal Donors."

He pondered this new information carefully. "What type are you miko?"

Her brown eyes rose to his and her face softened. "O negative."

"What type am I?" he asked curiously.

She blinked, "I wouldn't know," she confided, "In fact…I'm not sure our blood works the same way." They eyed each other, deep in thought, until a smile came over her lips. "Scratch that. It must be the same," she affirmed with a nod. At his blank look the explained, "Well, if it wasn't hanyou wouldn't be born, right?"

The daiyoukai grimly nodded his head. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha<p>

July's GMDDN PROMPT 6: "Fly Me to the Moon"

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**16**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru enjoyed the silence that ensued after their blood talk. He knew blood, it was on his daily basis, but he did not know the information she so easily offered. It pleased him that she was the type that would share her knowledge and not keep it and used it as a bargain tool.<p>

She was different from him.

He has kept information from the Lords, from his mother, from Inuyasha…and from her. He knew she was from the future, or he had heard the rumors…so he had gone out of his way to make Inuyasha seeks his help and make the exchange that would give him the miko. He never thought it would be that easy, but he wasn't complaining.

"Can you fly up to the moon?" Kagome asked in a small voice, "Not tonight…but, someday. Humans can't fly. Could you fly there…and, could I go with you?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the brilliant floating orb in the sky, "Gravity."

Kagome's head snapped up in surprise and she smiled, "Yes…gravity. It keeps the moon on the sky. Oh, and I don't know if you were aware…the moon merely reflects the sun's light. It had no light of it own…that why it is not a star. Our sun is a star."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied absently as he studied her words and the stars in the night's sky thoughtfully, "If I were to go to the moon I will be required to battle against gravity until we made it to the moon. It seems like a long trip…not one to be made for free."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the moon as well, "It's impossible to reach the moon."

Sesshomaru eyed the miko through narrowed eyes, "There's nothing impossible for this Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled, sadly. It pained to hear that overconfidence, much more when she knew it was impossible. Ignorance was bliss, and not even the taiyoukai knew he indulged in it from time to time.

"There's a protective barrier surrounding our planet," she began, but was interrupted.

"Planet?"

"Yes…we live here, this planet, is spherical…by the way. There's a barrier, it keeps oxygen so we can breathe, inside."

The taiyoukai was silent as he thought, then "What is this barrier's name? What is it formed of?"

Kagome grinned, "Well it's called the Ozone Layer…and it's made by…plants."

The taiyoukai barked a laugh, "There are no plants in the sky," he stated firmly.

"No…but plants produce oxygen, then the sunrays turn it into ozone. The barrier protects us from the sun too."

Sesshomaru kept quiet, until realization stuck, "Humans consume oxygen."

Kagome nodded, "Youkai too."

"We have to kill more humans then, or else the barrier will collapse," he stated with a frown.

Kagome frowned too…was that the reason youkai did not exist in her time? Were they mass murdered to keep the Ozone layer alive? Nah…or at least, she hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not beta-read, so bear with my horrible grammar xD Sorry!<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 17

Close your eyes

* * *

><p>The insects surrounding the hot springs made her wake up the world again. The young miko raised brown eyes to the naked chest of the taiyoukai sitting a feet away from her, happily soaking in the hot waters. This was highly improper, although she had been the one spying on him earlier…but her intentions had been completely innocent. She just wanted to know what he was going to do…he was so secretive sometimes. She had only wanted to get some levelling on the taiyoukai...he was, after all, gaining from her knowledge. Could she have some of his or about him?<p>

Apparently not.

Kagome sighed and gave a step back but her foot slipped and as she tried to regain her balance her other one hit a hard rock under the waters. She cried out and fell down under the hot water, but came back a moment later, arms flailing wildly, midly disoriented. Her hand quickly felt for any injury on her foot as she nibbled her lower lip at the pain it caused her.

"I highly doubt it's a fatal wound miko," stated the taiyoukai with controlled amusement.

Kagome scowled and stood again, her school garbs soaked throughly. "You are so caring," she muttered sarcastically but when she was about to move her leg buckled.

Instantly he caught her and everything froze.

"Close your eyes," the demon Lord said in a hushed tone.

"Eee?" intoned Kagome blushing furiously.

"This Sesshomaru is undressed."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>AN: This was for August DNN...so, its just 100 words.<p>

Kagome once heard that bachelor's parties were wild and one could see one to many things. For quite some time, after this Feudal adventure started, she thought she was going to miss away all the 'best' school years of her life fulfilling this Shikon duty. At times, it saddened her, but now…

Had any of those girls seen such a nice chest? She was sure Sesshomaru's chest was the most beautiful chest ever…and well, he was one of the most handsome youkai in existence. She couldn't say he was the best for she loved Inuyasha… but… damn! She missed nothing!

Please, review :)

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>The Taiyoukai laced his finger down his long silver mane distractedly. His attention was solely on untangling the difficult knots that had formed on his hair while in the warm waters. That was the only drawback of his long soaks, but compared to the benefits it was a low price to pay. As a male who was prone to much sweating he considered frequents baths a must. He hated most body odors and sadly due to the wide gamma of enemies he found at a daily basis too many scents clung to his skin to be comfortable for his sensible senses.<p>

A whine, product of a shiver, drew his attention and he saw the miko sitting by a small fire. Her arms hugged her tiny frame in order to conserve as much body heat as she could but it was not enough. She continued to shiver from time to time pitifully. He considered his next course of action carefully for at least three-minutes before he finally reached a conclusion.

In a fluid movement he stood from the rock he had been sitting on and strode towards the miko. Her brown eyes quickly moved to his form warily and the small cock of her brow made him raise an eyebrow at her imprudence. Unfazed by her display he silently took off his outer haori and handed it to her. Brown eyes strayed from his form to the haori on his extended hand a couple of times before she reached out and accepted it with a murmured 'Thank you.'

He moved away so she could have the privacy she needed in order to take off her damp garments and slip his dry haori on. His feet—oddly enough—took him back to the hot springs. He sniffed the area delicately and a sudden thought strode unbidden into his mind.

He could understand why he didn't act in any suggestive manner towards the miko, for she was human. But…why didn't she react towards him? He knew her heart fluttered and her scent changed when she was around Inuyasha. She liked the hanyou, loved the hanyou, but with him…there was nothing.

Could it be that she saw him as inferior compared to Inuyasha?

A low growl rumbled form his chest before he narrowed his eyes clearly offended. He shook his head and turned back to the camp. He didn't care if she had finished dressing or not. He didn't care about her anyways. Also, whatever she thought of him was rendered null…what could a human possibly know anyways?

Unhelpfully, his beast reminded him that she was indeed a very educated woman.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Kagome silently rinsed the dishes with the water stored in her biggest water bottle. It was not much really only a tea cup and the kettle.<p>

"Miko, why are you educated so?" the taiyoukai studying her a proper distance away bluntly inquired.

Kagome's eyes glance up at him and she tilted her head in thought. "I guess…it is tradition. People in my time study well into their adulthood; women included."

The taiyoukai snorted, "Knowledge is a weapon," stated the taiyoukai firmly, "It is foolish to share it in such a way. It would make controlling the Lands harder."

A black eyebrow rose at his masochist comment. It hit home deeper than he may believe. The futuristic girl had her share of arrogant and demeaning males before, including Inuyasha and Koga, but his chauvinistic comment displeased her more than the others. She thought he was different. His royal ways and silent contemplation had hinted at his over-developed senses…but apparently, it was only a façade. "It is," Kagome finally replied and began to store away the items she had cleaned.

Sesshomaru kept silent for a few moments, "How do they do it then?"

Kagome sighed, knowing politics was a sensible topic. "They really don't," she explained vaguely, "Politics spread around the same way a variety of religions do. People just choose the one they like the most."

Golden pools of amber narrowed dangerously, "Humans do not choose their rulers," he growled, affronted, "We choose them for them."

With a slow shake of her head she negated him, "Not in my time Sesshomaru," she voiced out sadly, "There are no demons in my time."

Anger swelled inside the taiyoukai's chest but he held it firm. "Impossible." Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders. "You are not even _trained _miko. It could very well be that your meager abilities are not enough to feel them. This Sesshomaru is not dead."

Anger flashed through Kagome's brown eyes before dying out a moment later, "Believe what you will Sesshomaru." She opened her sleeping bag and quickly settled in. She rested her eyes for a few minutes…almost an hour. She knew the taiyoukai was stubborn and proud. Frankly, she tired of his dismissal of her thoughts and teachings.

Softly, she heard him mutter something; the words too soft to hear to perfection, but cliché enough for her to catch.

"We are not extinct, right Father?"

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>The next day found them at the borders of the Western Lands. By mid-day Kagome's legs hurt like hell. She had been compliant to the taiyoukai before her for a long time now, but exhaustion was starting to cloud her judgment now. Her streaming sweat started to take her good mood away as well.<p>

"Won't we rest?" asked Kagome with an irritated glare at the taiyoukai's back, "I'm tired."

Sesshomaru kept on walking. "We are close to the Western Palace, you will find your rest more appealing once we reach it."

Kagome pondered this for a few moments and deemed it reasonable. So, she tried to amuse her tired mind by looking around her. It only a moment her lips curled up in a smile, "You remember why plants are important to the world?"

The taiyoukai glanced back at her over his shoulders quizzically before facing up ahead again, "You said they help us breathe," he said with some doubts. He never thought it was actually true, "And something about a barrier, the Ozone Layer."

Kagome nodded her head pleased he remembered her words, "Can you think of anything else?"

This time Sesshomaru didn't glance back, "It serves as nourishment for some animals," he said simply.

"It also offers shade," the miko added knowing he wouldn't see the meaning behind it without the proper guidance, "Rumors say a tree shade cools the area at least ten degrees."

Sesshomaru glanced back at her with a bored expression, "What is degree? I do not think it's the word I think you mean."

Kagome nibbled on her lips confusedly and shrugged, "A number."

Sesshomaru nodded without missing any stride, "Many other objects cause shades," he told her flatly.

Kagome nodded with a smile, "But not many carry fragrant flower scents with them."

"Rin always smells like flowers," said the taiyoukai simply, as if indirectly saying he didn't need the scent.

"We are going to meet with Rin tonight?" suddenly asked Kagome without hiding her eager tone.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said simply, "however, our travels together end up soon. You will write about anything concerning the future I should know while we stay at the Palace. The half-breed won't allow it later."

Kagome pouted, "Why? I want to play too."

At this Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her, "Play?" he questioned with wide eyes, "You are a woman by human standards. Ripe for the taking." Albeit his words sounded somewhat…odd his face and tone was emotionless as is he was reading from a social or scientific book.

Kagome couldn't help but shrink a little bit and blush another little at his words. "Um…I am still considered a child in my time, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and looked at her, up and down, before snorting and walking once again.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru-sama returned to the Castle only a few nights ago. It had been a surprise for Rin to see him in the company of Kagome, the miko who traveled with Inuyasha, but she did not complain. It was nice to have someone to talk to -apart from the usual- and in her case, a <em>human<em>, was an odd guest in this residence.

She tried her best to get near Kagome to talk, but Jakuen, Jaken's oldest son, was always in the way to prevent her from reaching her goal. He was more yellow than green and was a few inches shorter than his father. The toad always said to leave the miko alone because she was busy with a task Sesshomaru had given her. Rin knew Kagome was busy, she was currently in a house arrest and they had her talking and writing almost all day. Why? That she didn't know.

At first she decided to act like a lady her age would: she spent the day playing and picking flowers and waiting politely until Kagome was unoccupied. However, so far that hadn't happened yet. The miko was always occupied.

The miko's sad and angry face were Rin's motivation. She had let the matter go, but when she realized Kagome was miserable with where she was and what she was doing the young girl finally dared to interrupt. Jakuen had been livid as he ushered her away but her brown eyes found relief and gratitude in Kagome's. The woman was pleading her for help.

Rin vowed to help her new guest as soon as she could.

The young girl went to find Sesshomaru, but he wasn't in the castle. It was a good and a bad thing at the same time. She had hoped to talk Sesshomaru into letting Kagome play with her, but now that he wasn't here nor was Jaken…Jakuen wouldn't be able to tell on her. He wouldnt dare.

_Get Kagome out by any means necessary_, that what the best-laid out plan she could make as of now. It was easy and promised fast results. No one would dare raise a hand or voice against her. They were too afraid to. She was Rin. It was funny to think her name caused almost the same fear Sesshomaru's did among the Castle servants.

Rin began to design her plan.

Rin wasn't allowed at the room they had Kagome in, so it was best to wait until dinner was served or until night had fallen. That was the safest place.

They were going to escape to the nearer village, mentally set Rin. Ah-Un will gladly take them for he obeyed Rin most of the time.

Wheels machining in her head Rin listed a few things she needed to do in order for everything to work. After some consideration she walked to Kagome's guest room. She was going to pack Kagome's belongings in a bag, then take it to her room and pack a few of her own things. Then she was going to feed Ah-Un so he would be more inclined to help her later.

Mind firmly organized, she pushed the door of Kagome's room open. She scanned the room and easily noted there weren't too many things. Only Kagome's yellow bag was there, so Rin moved to take it. The bag was heavier than she had thought so, she decided to open it. After a quick glance she decided Kagome had too many books and left most of them by her futon. They wouldn't need books, reasoned Rin, they needed food, clothes, water and weapons. After fixing the bag and organizing the stuff inside to make space for her own, she noticed a small book sitting next to Kagome's futon. Curiously she grabbed it and opened. Fresh scripts were there…and she instantly knew Kagome had written it. She passed the pages until she reached the last one…and then she frowned. It read:

Plans to make Inuyasha fall in love with me:

Stop trying to act, be like Kikyo.

Train and become stronger.

Make him lots of ramen for dinner.

Try some make-up.

Surprise him with a kiss to the lips.

Tell him I love him.

Plans to take my revenge on Sesshomaru:

Not tell him any more information.

Show him no fear.

Tell everyone his XXX is small.

Rin eyes almost bugged out of her eyes as she read the things Kagome had last written. Why did Kagome want to take revenge on Sesshomaru-sama? And, why did she want Inuyasha to fall in love with her? Sesshomaru was more handsome, stronger and a Lord. This just didn't make sense to the eleven-years old. Angry at what was being written Rin fiddle with Kagome's things until she found something that could write. As soon as she did she stroke through the names in the notepad and switched them. Where the name Inuyasha was she wrote Sesshomaru and vice versa.

Still upset with what Kagome thought, but determined to help her anyways, she took the bag and went to her room, and went complete her list of to-do-things before dinner time arrived.

Rin and Kagome had dinner that night. It was silent as usual, but with Jaken's older son watching, they didn't feel like talking or gossiping. Rin had enough of Jakuen's petty prejudices against Kagome, probably a trait inherited by his father.

"Kagome-sama, Rin wants to show you Ah-Un. He's a dragon, but he's very nice and pretty," said Rin in the happiest tone she could muster.

Kagome's stopped eating for a moment and glanced at Rin, then she was going to glance at Jakuen but Rin stopped her.

"Jakuen will not stop you. Rin has permission to visit Ah-Un," said Rin confidently, "And Rin will only go if Kagome-sama goes.

Kagome watched and heard Jakuen mutter some things, but failing to hear a denial, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head with a clear, "Sure, Rin."

"Climb up, Kagome-sama," prompted Rin atop the dragon saddle. She was holding onto Kagome's yellow back-pack.

Kagome frowned uncertainly, "I don't think this is a good idea," the miko said as she fidgeted where she stood.

Rin smiled wider, "Don't you want to go back to Inuyasha-sama?" asked the young girl knowingly.

Kagome looked up with a start, but still fidgeted, "Sesshomaru will be angry. I don't want him to hurt Inuyasha."

Rin frowned at Kagome's defeated stance, "Do you fear Sesshomaru-sama? Do you agree with him?" asked Rin carefully, "Rin is helping you because Rin thought you were unhappy. If that's not the case, then we can stay. Rin is happy here."

Before Rin could climb down Ah-Un Kagome was quickly climbing up. Rin watched Kagome, her face was scrunched down with worry, but as soon as the older miko sat behind Rin, her face flashed with joy. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Well, here we go!" sang Rin as she motioned Ah-Un forward.

The trip was not a long one. The village was a few minutes away, but their trip was cut shorter still. Sesshomaru had arrived.

Ah-Un had crawled on the forest floor silently. He dare not move since Sesshomaru had taken his charges, Rin and Kagome, from him.

Both girls were diagonal to each other with Sesshomaru standing between them. At one side, sobbed Kagome and at the other trembled Rin.

"What is the meaning of this?" the taiyoukai asked with a deadly tone. His eyes had a pink hue to them due to his anger. None of the girl answered and so Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome. He stood in front of her and a low growl escaped him, "I thought you were a smart woman," he hissed angrily.

Kagome's sobs increased and she doubled into herself, hiding her face with her hands, in order to protect her body from his wrath. She was too afraid to say anything.

"Answer me," growled Sesshomaru again, this time kneeling down in front of Kagome, "How dare you make Rin do this? You endangered my ward's life!" After the only thing he earned from her was a frightened scream and an attempt to distance her body from him, he extended his arms and brought her close to him. She was pressed against his chest with one of his arms holding her waist close to him, and his other hand was making her look up at him. "Miko."

"Stop!" cried Rin as she came to her feet and raced towards Sesshomaru. She jumped on his back and held the hand that was putting pressure on Kagome's chin, "Kagome-sama did nothing! Rin made her come! Rin made her come! It was Rin!"

Sesshomaru froze at Rin's light weight atop of him and her little hand over his. The protection Rin was giving this other human far exceeded the normal one she had exhibited before; she was treating this woman as family. So, he released the miko, who instantly fell to the ground sobbing, and softly placed Rin on the ground. Rin looked up with fear, but to her surprise she found clear golden eyes staring down at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered guiltily with a downfallen face, "Rin is sorry."

"You did this, Rin?" he asked evenly.

"No," whispered Kagome, too scared still to talk louder, "It was my fault Sesshomaru-sama…this was crazy."

"It was Rin's idea," Rin stated firmly.

Rin wasn't expecting the hard slap that hit her cheek or the burning tears that instantly fell down. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and at that moment, her legs betrayed her and she fell to the floor in a sitting position. Her teary brown eyes looked up at Sesshomaru for some sort of explanation.

"As a member of the leading Western Lands household, you should learn your place," he told her evenly, "My ward will never disobey me nor will she put her life in danger foolishly, for no one." His golden eyes bore onto her until she nodded her head obediently.

Sesshomaru then took her on his arm and nuzzled her head in apology and set her on Ah-Un's saddle. He went to collect the miko and placed her behind Rin. He watched as Kagome quickly hugged Rin close to her chest and began to whisper reassurances on the younger girl ear. Rin's body twitched with the strength of her sobs.

The taiyoukai ignored the sobs, sadness and tears of his ward as he took Ah-Un's reins and began to walk back to the Western Castle.

They've all learned a cruel lesson today. He learned his ward was feeling lonely, to the point where she disobeyed him. He had been too harsh on the miko who had accepted a crazy plan like this in order to escape him. He too learned, the same harsh way as Rin did, that sometimes a father's love could be hard and painful as well.

Love and caring had strange ways sometimes.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews! Long chap! Merry Christmas!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>The next few days were better. Sesshomaru was around and was not pushing her as she had been pushed before. Apparently, Sesshomaru's servants didn't know human limits and fearful of angering their absent Lord had taken to heart to rip every last piece of information from her. The taiyoukai was silent and cruel but he at least knew about humans and their needs.<p>

In the following days she spent in the castle he sat with her and commented about the things she wrote. It was somewhat fun to share her thoughts and ideas with someone who truly cared and understood their importance.

Inuyasha never did.

On other occasions when the Lord was busy with something he would make sure to send her tea and snacks with Rin . The pair chatted giddily for a while until Rin was whisked away for her studies. It was now an easier routine, one the miko found she could live with.

So, it came as a total surprise when two days later Sesshomaru informed her they were to return to Inuyasha the next day. It was a conflicting emotion, the one she felt. In one side she had wanted to return to Inuyasha because she missed him too much but in the other side…she felt uneasy. It had been weeks, probably three, since they had been separated. At first, the separation hurt vividly every night…but now it was like a small throbbing. She knew she would be happy to see him…but she knew she would miss Rin too.

The miko gave her head a harsh shake and her brown eyes hardened. No, she had to return to Inuyasha. There was no place for her here in Sesshomaru's castle. Back with her previous group she had a sister, a mischievous cousin, her kit and the boy she liked. It was where she belonged. Traveling under sun and rain, day and night, visiting Kaede and going down the Bone-Eater's well and back home. That was who Higurashi Kagome was and will always be.

No one will change that. Not even Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Kagome was feeling restless. All this walking and silence were driving her crazy. To make things worse she could only think of what was going to happen once she met with Inuyasha again.<p>

Will he be mad or happy?

Will he accuse her of spending too long with Sesshomaru? It wasn't her fault!

Were Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and Sango all right?

Did they encounter Naraku?

Oh! So many things to worry about!

"Miko," warned Sesshomaru when he felt her turbulent emotions once again reach a point where it made him uncomfortable.

"Did you know our planet, Earth, is moving as we speak? That's why there's day and night." Kagome brilliantly asked. Anything to make her forget about Inuyasha!

"Hn."

"Do you see the sun?" asked Kagome with a small smile, "Our planet also orbits around the sun. We are the ones moving, not the sun."

"Hn."

"In fact…do you know that if we stopped moving, and by that I mean the Earth rotating in its own axis, we would be shot towards the space at 1,500km/per hour?"

"Hn," mumbled Sesshomaru "Is this space outside the Ozone Layer?" Kagome nodded with a pleased smile, "Then how did we pass through?"

"Oh no no," Kagome quickly replied while moving her hands, "The barrier is only for gases like Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide…we can pass through as rockets can."

"Rockets?"

"Yes! Mechanical monsters made to study the universe!"

"Universe?" Sesshomaru asked with some irritation…he was definitely feeling out of his expertise here. How could a tiny, human, miko do such a thing so easily? And to think he was five-hundred older! She was but a pup!

"Yes, the other planets and galaxies and stars and black holes…"

"Miko," Sesshomaru interrupted with an annoyed voice, "Did you know inuyoukai mate for life?"

"Oh," Kagome suddenly said, curiosity picked, "Like ookami?"

Although the comparison was insulting, it was true. He tired of sun, and planets, youkai culture was a topic he could work with and overpower her in. He hated to be seen like an ignorant. "Yes," he said to Kagome's earlier question, "although in Inuyasha's case…since he's only half I am not sure if his case counts."

"Hey!" cried Kagome in indignation.

Sesshomaru smirked. He heard not what she was saying, trying to speak in behalf of the hanyou, but he was pleased. He liked, _needed_, to be in control and an unruly female with way too much education was not going to shame him.

He was Sesshomaru, and he was the killing perfection: both with the sword and his tongue.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading :3<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Kagome walked at a leisure pace behind the taiyoukai; fears, memories and uneasiness slowing her walk.<p>

"Faster," he commanded.

Brown-eyes rose up to meet his irritated glance and for a moment his image distorted and a flash of a red haori greeted her. She gasped in surprise and disarray, but soon enough Sesshomaru's frame recovered and she was looking at accusing gold eyes.

"You thought of him."

Guilt squeezed her heart, "I'm sorry."

"You miss him," he pressed.

She simply nodded her head pitifully.

"Not as much as you expected," he confirmed.

A nod and a silent tear escaped her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Someone pointed out that it was impossible for inuyoukai to mate for life since Inu no Taisho fathered Inuyasha. You know, this is 100% logical. However, I won't go into much detail about that in this story since...well it isn't as important. In my other stories this <em>would <em> be extremely important. Besides, maybe Inu no Taisho didn't mate Sesshomaru's mother? I'm not sure, _anything_ could have happened... an evil witch, a poisoned apple? Maybe Ursula broke the bond in exchange of Inu no Taisho's voice?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Kagome sat over her sleeping bag and silently watched the flickering flames of the fire burning down in the center of the camp. The trip back to Kaede's village was taking longer than she thought…but she couldn't regret it.<p>

Sesshomaru had been acting the gentleman the last two days. He often stopped for a short break at mid-day and even went to the lengths of capturing a boar yesterday night for dinner. She would be a liar if she didn't admit she liked the change, but she was also feeling restless.

_He_ was up to something. The Taiyoukai was a ruler and as such a superb tactician. He must be acting nicely because there was something he wanted from her…and she had little need to get caught up into something now. She had gone through enough as it was.

"It's getting late," Sesshomaru's aristocratic voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to him and responded with a soft nod.

The young miko sighed and glanced up at the night sky for a moment. The sky was clear. She would appreciate a long, uninterrupted, night of sleep. It was annoying to wake up to the tune of raindrops. She eyed the night sky one last time and her eyes widened joyfully and a smile formed on her lips, "Sesshomaru, a shooting star! Make a wish, hurry!"

The miko eagerly closed her eyes and clasped her hands, as if sending a prayer. The silver-haired Taiyoukai observed her warily, "Why?"

Kagome muttered something unintelligible and then opened one eye to glance at Sesshomaru, "They concede wishes."

"Stars are not alive," stated Sesshomaru, "They do not understand wishes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighed and mumbled sarcastically "That's _so _romantic."

"They do not know or understand love or romanticism either."

Kagome's aura fizzed irritated, "Apparently some living beings don't either," she growled and after watching his stoical face turned away from him and dug into her sleeping bag. "By the way… shooting stars are in reality pieces of rock or metals floating around us. Gravity make objects orbit around the planet…unless they get too near and are sucked in…and burst out like shooting stars."

Sesshomaru turned to the sky pensively, "They say that the most sought after treasure can be found were a shooting star falls."

Kagome eyed him, "Where the rainbow ends," she corrected.

Golden eyes glared down at her, and she glared back.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>Posted for September 2011 DDN, Prompt #1 – Finger at Dokuga[dot]com<p>

* * *

><p>"Concentrate," the taiyoukai instructed.<p>

The miko grumbled but once again took a deep breath. She let go of the inhibitions she kept around her powers and allowed her holy essence to roam around the clearing she was sitting on. She began to feel for any disturbance she could pin point as youki.

Sesshomaru watched in silence as the tiny miko meditated, or tried to. A pinkish glow was covering her, very subtle in appearance, and it coiled around her fingers. Golden eyes observed the energy but soon enough his mark of reference tilted.

She had elegant, lovely feminine hands.

Hn.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Words: 100<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred back to life slowly. Her sky colored eyes came open in slow motion and her long lashes felt inexplicably heavy. A small, confused pout settled on her lips and she glanced at her surrounding in order to rid herself of the fog that was numbing her mind.<p>

_Grass?_

_I was meditating…did I fall asleep?_

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and noticed he was a tad irritated. Instantly she blushed and mumbled a soft, "Sorry."

"Hn," was all the taiyoukai said, but in truth, he was unsettled for he had just thought she looked quite lovely with her sleepy-eyed expression.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks <strong><em>japanesegirl13<em>** for all your help! Of course, special thanks to **_Bird That Flies At Dawn_ **for your loyal reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>Posted for September 2011 DDN, <strong>Prompt #3- Face<strong>

Words: 100

This day had been a terrible one. It was strange for him to be courteous with a human apart from Rin, but he had been attentive of the miko's human needs lately.

_Ridiculous._

She was a grown woman and fully capable of caring for herself.

Why was he behaving like this? He was but a day away from Inuyasha's forest…why wasn't he rushing to leave this woman to his half-brother's care?

And why, was he thinking her face was unlike normal Japanese human? Her jawline's bone structure was stronger somehow…more enticing…sensual even.

Who she got it from, he wondered.

Hn.

Posted for September 2011 DDN, **Prompt #4 - Tea**

Words: 100

The mid-day sun was unbearable. It is not like he was physically unable to continue walking but…he simply decided not to. The miles they could walk now could easily be doubled if they traveled later today. Besides, his miko companion was not as resilient as he was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, tea?" the miko asked as she fished for the tea bags.

"Hn."

"Honey tea it is!"

"Why?" he asked. Lately he found himself asking her for information more often than he did youkai, but it was understandable, she was from the _future_. Shame was long forgotten in exchange for knowledge.

"Your eyes."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this story. I began to write it because I felt like I needed something simple and refreshing in my daily life. Maybe some of you did too? If so, I hope this helps, if only a little.<p>

Thanks for reviewing!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>Posted for September 2011 DDN, <strong>Prompt #5 - Club<strong>

Words: 100

"Sesshomaru-sama…once I am back with Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" the raven haired miko asked as she walked behind the taiyoukai. Rain clouds had urged them to move on earlier than expected. She had been with Sesshomaru for three weeks now. They spent their time wandering and visiting the Western Castle.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will find Naraku."

Kagome smiled happily and bounced nearer to the pristine demon, "Why don't we join forces? The Inu Club against Naraku?"

Sesshomaru eyed her warily from the corner of his amber eye, "Miko…the name sounds ridiculous."

"Is the intention that counts."

"Agreed."

Posted for September 2011 DDN, **Prompt #6 - Poor**

Words: 100

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru as she sat in the entrance of the small cave. The entrance was small, she could hardly sit straight, but Sesshomaru was currently sitting in the back. If Sesshomaru's social skills weren't as poor she would have considered joining him, but as it was, she preferred the solitude.

Her eyes scanned the clouds above and to her utter annoyance they were still dark. It was going to rain for quite a while…

"You don't like the rain," stated Kagome as she finally gave up.

"No," he shared, "My hair gets an unusual…odor"

Kagome laughed softly, "Of course…dog-smell."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the feedback!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 31

* * *

><p><p>

Posted for September 2011 DDN, Prompt #7 - Boy

Words: 100

Sesshomaru watched the miko as she stared out at the falling rain. Her body language told him she was relaxed, but her scent and pouty lips told him otherwise. Her feelings ran deeper, were more complicated.

She was thinking of the boy, Inuyasha.

What did she see in him? Inuyasha was the total opposite of him…and yet, to his disgrace, Inuyasha held her heart while she merely granted him civility and disdain.

Does this mean Inuyasha surpassed him? Was he being left behind in matters of females?

Impossible!

It will be fixed, and soon. He was second to no one.

Posted for September 2011 DDN, Prompt #8 Hero

Words: 100

The taiyoukai finally determined the root of the miko's feeling for his half-brother; the actions that led to such a sincere devotion.

Logically, the miko viewed Inuyasha as her hero.

It was natural, it was true. The girl was thrown from a balanced future to an unstable era. Lost, confused and injured she relied in the strength of the first being with power to help her with her duty, and protect her.

Her love was premature, and infantile.

He will teach her what is 'to love'. Then, she will choose the rightest, but without the fold upon her pretty eyes.

Posted for September 2011 DDN, Prompt #9 Ice

Words: 100

Kagome's eyes unconsciously wandered to the taiyoukai once and again. If she suspected some ulterior motive for his perfect 'gentleman act' of days past, she was a 100% sure now.

Long gone was Sesshomaru's ice cold glare. He was not looking at her in a friendly manner, but the usual threatening atmosphere had been replaced by a soft understanding.

It was wrong. Period. Sesshomaru did not understand humans. Humans were beneath him, in every way.

"Miko."

Startled, Kagome stopped, "Hmm?"

"We will stop."

Kagome could see Inuyasha's forest afar, "Why?"

"Hn."

Kagome shivered involuntarily… what is Sesshomaru thinking?

She gulped.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>Kagome sat against a tree. The soft wind was cold against her bare feet and she wriggled her toes to keep the sensation running.<p>

She sighed and shyly glanced at the taiyoukai sitting across from her. Why did he say to make-up camp? They were so close to Kaede's village… and the Bone Eater's Well. She should visit her family too.

Once again she found her eyes straying to Sesshomaru, and at the end; she decided to be blunt about it, "Why did we stop?"

Sesshomaru's eyes left the flames burning between them and moved up to her, "So eager to be back with Inuyasha?"

Kagome pursed her lips and replied exasperatedly, "And you are so keen in not seeing him."

"Hn," he replied and then added, "Why are you interested in the _half_-demon?"

Kagome smiled gently and even blushed a little. She knew things could go wrong, but they could also go right too. "If I knew, then my feelings wouldn't exist. It would only be rationality."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," at his blank look Kagome grinned, "You don't want Jaken back yet."

At her smile, Sesshomaru felt guilty. He knew _why_ Inuyasha wanted Jaken…

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Sun filtered through the trees with an ethereal glow making Kagome smile indulgently. It seemed like today was going to be fine with all those peach cherry blossoms playfully floating all around her. It all gave her the much needed peace to deal with today.<p>

The miko eyed the taiyoukai's back as they walked past the Bone Eater's Well. "Sesshomaru-sama," she waited until he glanced back at her, "Thank you for taking care of me all these weeks."

"Hn"

The villagers bowed their heads as they approached and Kagome ran the last mile to Kaede's, "Tadaima!" The Inu-tachi gasped, laughed and immediately came to greet her, except Jaken who looked at the floor guiltily, "Good morning, Jaken-sama." He grumbled something but then something caught Kagome's attention, "Where is Inuyasha?"

No one said anything, and her heart clenched uncomfortably. She walked out and found Sesshomaru studying a woman. She was definitely a stranger, but there was something oddly familiar…

Black-eyes turned to Kagome, "My reincarnation." Kagome's eyes widened, "I will ask for this piece of borrowed soul…for a while longer."

"That's…."

"A new body, yes." Then Kikyo turned and bowed to Sesshomaru reverently.

A sob, the most painful, escaped Kagome's throat.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hn...life sometimes is difficult for our lil Kagome. :sighs:<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast. The females glared at each other for a minute before Kagome finally lost it and screamed all her anger, frustration and despair.<p>

No one dared say anything or run after her when she sprinted towards Inuyasha's forest.

Except…Jaken.

The short toad demon wobbled behind her clumsily. Half-way to the Bone Eater's Well a sudden rainstorm ensued and his concern for the miko grew tenfold. It was one of those days were he cursed his short limbs and his lack of speed.

He found the human child a while later, curled in a fetal position under Goshinboku. The excitement he felt at having found her safe and sound was quickly quenched down when he realized he didn't know what to do now.

Rin always repaired herself but this other human, Kagome, seemed far more broken than what Rin has ever been. Something deep inside told him this wouldn't fix by itself. So, after a deep breath the green toad valiantly moved closer to the sobbing girl.

He stood there for a minute but she never noticed his presence until he placed his small hand atop her black hair. She instantly flinched and her brown eyes found him. Anger sparkled from her eyes and she immediately trapped him in between her hands. He squeaked fearing she was going to squeeze him to death, and he could see such intent in her eyes, but she seemed to think twice and released him forcefully.

She turned to her side and sobbed some more, making mud cling to her, but she didn't seem to care.

Neither did he as he sat at her side and petted her head while muttering nonsense. At the periphery of his vision he saw his Lord, who sent a small, grateful nod his way.

_He does care. _

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This was posted at Dokuga_Challenge...and it won fourth place :3<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>Kagome sat against the Goshinboku silently. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and hurt and she seemed to be under the influence of a shock for she had been unmoving for the past hour.<p>

Jaken played with his robes absently as he waited for anything to happen. He was a youkai and thus had a long life. Yet, in this hour he had felt as if time had slowed…and it was extremely uncomfortable.

"I feel like I'm mourning a dear one," Kagome finally confessed in a whisper, "It hurts so much."

Jaken's bulbous, yellow eyes glanced up at her for a moment and then sighed. "This lowly servant knows what you mean," The toad finally said, "Many of my offspring die in their youth."

This seemed to catch Kagome's attention, "I met one," she said softly and with a tiny smile, "He resembles you."

Jaken smiled and nodded his head, "I'm sorry for making you sad miko-sama."

Kagome sighed tiredly and nodded. "It's not really your fault Jaken. Inuyasha… always loved Kikyo," she finally said in an even, tired voice.

Jaken sighed pitifully, "It is as you say miko-sama," agreed Jaken, "This lowly one asked him to reconsider, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Sometimes…I couldn't help but think he resembles his dead father. You just don't know how much trouble Touga-sama was."

Kagome giggled, "Maybe I do," slowly the mirth left her voice and she returned to her numb state. "Did…did Sesshomaru know?" Silence was her answer…but she needed nothing more. Unbidden tears once again fell down her cheeks and she hugged her knees to hide her face. "He…he just _used_ me….like Inuyasha did."

Her broken cries and sobs made Jaken feel as a bastard. He knew he had no option but doing what he did, he was only a servant, but somewhere deep inside he began to feel rage against the foolish hanyou who had caused this. Was this really what humans called love? What the poets wrote since the beginning of time?

"There, miko-sama. Tomorrow…things will be better," he said, trying to soothe her and to his surprise it did.

After a minute she raised her head and dried her tears forcefully. "You are right Jaken," she said and with a flare of determination she came to her feet. "Tomorrow will be better."

Unease spread through Jaken, "Miko-sama?"

"I will return home, never to return."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter :3<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>Kagome stood near the Bone Eaters Well, should she leave?<p>

Jaken had refused to accompany her to the Well, now, she understood why. As soon as she had left the Goshinboku Sesshomaru started following her. She tried to stop the anger that tried to surface at the thought that _he_ had seen her crying like a foolish, pitiful woman.

She wasn't foolish, she was smart. Her _heart_ was too soft and trusting, that was all.

She thought he would merely remain silent, like he always did, but this time it was different. There was anger in him. Directed at her, Inuyasha or himself…she didn't know.

Still, she listened. There was no harm, in the future she _would_ heal. What was a small blow more against the multiple ones she had already suffered?

Maybe… she shouldn't have listened…

**Nothing more than an animal**

Sesshomaru's words rang through her ears and speared her heart. Her inner guilt and fear shook the cores of her stability. Was he right? Had she—inadvertently—done the same things she abhorred?

_"Then why do you feel for the hanyou?"_

Because, of love. She loved Inuyasha. She truly did.

_"What is love? Isn't it an emotion born from the subconscious, from instinct?"_

It was. Love is an emotion, a feeling born deep within the heart and soul impossible to deny.

_"Instincts are never mistaken."_

They must be! She was in love with Inuyasha! She was not interested in him because he was a half-demon or strong as Sesshomaru was trying to suggest. Besides, in no way would Inuyasha's genes support her priestess ones! She loved him because she did, not because Darwin said the world revolved around the Evolution Theory of survival of the fittest! Kami knew Inuyasha didn't fit anywhere in the present society!

_"Do you like the color of his hair?"_

Sesshomaru's question startled her and her brown eyes shot upwards in surprise. She _liked_ Inuyasha's hair…and…

_"His eyes?"_

Unbidden hurt splashed all around her chest and she pressed her lips together. Looks were a must in a relationship…that was normal. There was nothing wrong in being physically attracted to a male. That was a natural law.

_"Nature made us this way, so we could always live on. Inuyoukai look the way they do in order to survive, to produce the next generation."_

It had to be a lie. She was not attracted to Inuyasha merely because he was part inuyoukai. She loved him for who he was. He stored the most amazing heart she had the pleasure to meet. He was warm, determined and honest.

_"He's crude, immature and impulsive. Yet, you do not see that, you do not care about such things."_

She knew he was all that, and she made sure to voice it. Inuyasha was no diamond, but he needed only some polisher and he_ would_ shine!

Kagome did not like how Sesshomaru's eyes softened, as if he pitied her. He did_ not_ pity anyone!

_"You will fall to the charms of any inuyoukai you meet. There's no helping it."_

Of course she wouldn't, she only loved Inuyasha. "What makes you so sure?"

"You have already fallen for me."

Kagome was about to protest, but he cut her impolitely.

"This Sesshomaru never lies."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: AN: The second one is called <strong>Nothing more than an animal <strong>because it was the name I originally gave it at Dokuga Contest a while ago. It won second place. It almost slipped my mind… I really liked this drabble.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>Written for October's DDN: Prompt 6 - Fitting<p>

Words: 100

Darkened clouds and thunder roared furiously, it was a fitting scenery for her return home. It described how she felt to perfection.

Broken, and angry, and lost.

Inuyasha had chosen to revive Kikyo. Sesshomaru had used her to gain knowledge from the future while at the same time he lured her away from Inuyasha so the hanyou could do his deed.

_Tears fell._

She walked inside her house silently, her clothes muddy and an absent shoe. Her mother froze when she first laid eyes on her…but after a shared glance the older woman simply smiled.

"Let's get you a warm bath, yes?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 38

* * *

><p><strong>October DDN, PROMPT 7: Glass<strong>

The Japanese school girl was sitting on her desk, biting a mechanical pencil. Her eyes roamed the sky, just outside the glass window next to her. If she wanted, she could see the boys from the tract team running.

"Higurashi," the voice of her professor brought her back to attention. The woman sighed and moved her hips just so, "I know you've been through a lot, but if you do not pay attention…well... you know."

Kagome nodded and bowed her head apologetically. She _knew_, if her grades didn't fly…she wouldn't graduate.

If she let that happen…she would feel really worthless.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Update 22 for today :3


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 39

* * *

><p><strong>OCT DDN, PROMPT 8: Ball<strong>

She had been like a ball, back then.

Bouncing from one time to the other.

Bouncing from one youkai to the other.

Bouncing from one brother…to the other.

Her life was a bounce.

A daring, wicked and fateful bounce.

Her affections, her love for Inuyasha had diminished in these past weeks, with Sesshomaru and now…with their separation. She hardly glanced at the Well anymore. It was how it had to be.

Sesshomaru's betrayal no longer hurt. No.

"Kagome," her friends called. She waved at them with a forced smile.

Normalcy.

Tiredly she clutched the shards imbedded on her necklace. Fate will bring them all together…again, someday…probably.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Update 1 of 2<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 40

* * *

><p><strong>Animal Instincts<strong>

Writen for Dokuga_Contest.

Kagome sat down at the school's yard pensive. She couldn't yet phantom the idea that the sinister daiyoukai had managed to gain the upper hand at their science talks. She was the one born in this Era, and he was supposed to stay behind like the ignorant mass he lived with in the Feudal Era. He was not supposed to outsmart her or push these doubts into her. He was not supposed to meddle in her private affairs with Inuyasha, or with him, which were none, by the way. She did not like Sesshomaru and that was the only truth.

A pair of squirrels, fluffy tailed and jumpy personality, jumped down from a sakura tree nearby. She couldn't help but stare as the bigger one—probably male—sat straighter and gazed around them carefully. She smiled sadly. It seemed as if she just caught them mid-tryst and they were deadly afraid of being caught.

The young miko shook her head. Her eyes were glazed over, half in memories and half in dream land. She would love to be that female squirrel and only think about doing animal-things with Inuyasha. Then her life would be half-fulfilled.

A shrill snapped her out of her musings and Kagome's eyes flung towards the squirrels alarmed. A third squirrel, bigger than the other two, appeared and the male squirrel ran away leaving his small mate behind. The female ran as well, after been left alone to fend for herself, but the bigger squirrel easily caught up with her. She stayed and quietly allowed him to sniff her.

Sadness overwhelmed Kagome then, and she couldn't help but wonder…would Inuyasha leave her too? Or would he come and fight for their love? Or was she, once again, deluding herself and Inuyasha loved Kikyo still?

Would Inuyasha rely on instincts or…love?

Would Inuyasha choose Kikyo, and her new body given to her thanks to Jaken's wisdom? Or… will he come back and drag her from her house and take her back to Feudal Japan and to their fairy tales life again?

Her shoulders slumped, who was she kidding? She knew the answer to that… right?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Update 2 of 2! Yey! Who's happy?<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting on the ground, watching her friends play volleyball. Her turn had passed and her team, sadly, lost. She didn't care much for those things… she almost helped save the world while in the Feudal Era, this was nothing.<p>

A flash of light caught her attention and she turned with a gasp and wide eyes only to find it was a nice silver necklace from one of the girls playing.

It was happening often lately. Every time she saw something spark her heart would jump from its cage and beat wildly. If it was that she thought it was Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar, Inuyasha's hair or Sesshomaru…she didn't know…she just reacted.

A few minutes later, her heart dimmed and her sadness overwhelmed her.

Six months…and no one had come get her. Was she worth so little? Did they not care in the least for her? No, of course not… they had a new, stronger shard detector. Perhaps…Inuyasha wasn't bluffing when he said she was only a shard detector… maybe… she just didn't want to believe it. Maybe… she truly was _that_ different.

So into her thoughts… she didn't notice that her classmate, Hojo, sat at her side. He remained silent, watching her and the game with a small smile. After a couple of minutes passed without her acknowledging his presence, he finally intervened. "Kagome."

Startled brown eyes slanted his way and she opened her mouth in a silent gasp before hastily composing herself, "Hojo-kun," she whispered with a hand on her chest, "You scared me."

His laugher was like a soft, familiar rumble and she couldn't help but despair, "I've been here for a long time Kagome."

She blinked, "You called me Kagome."

"Yes" he said with a shrug, "Do you prefer Higurashi-san?"

Kagome smiled, "No, Kagome is fine."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Not sure if today there will be two updates :/ I am at work, like yeah, the morning shift (T_T). I worked the evening/night shift yesterday and I'm SO sleepy (T_T).


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>Guilt and confusion pestered his days since he dismissed Kagome from his Castle. He knew he had done the right thing. She had a future and a life to go on to. She had a lover to claim. Still, after their time together there were remains that refused to leave him.<p>

With practice ease and a sincere desire to make it as perfect as only he could, he brushed the human-sized canvas with the black ink. He knew her hair was the blackest it came but he also knew there was a soft lull of blue. Only a few details left in order to finish. His heart fluttered excitedly at the thought.

A day later, the painting was complete. Golden eyes softened as they stopped on her face. Regretful of his unneeded force and coldness towards her while she stayed almost caused him to cry. He had been a fool, but to be honest, he was raised to be a fool towards women. What he leaned, was wrong. What she taught him, was right.

So, Sesshomaru pushed his youki over the painting, "So it may remain until a time where you exist. Then you will know my feelings. _Forgive me_."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>Kagome was a nervous mess. More than two week passed since she started hanging out with Hojo. He was a gentleman, in every aspect. He laughed honestly and his advances were charming. He never disrespected her or treated her badly like the inu-brothers. It was…refreshing.<p>

_This_ was what 'dating' a human was like. Well, they weren't actually dating, but….it was close. In fact, as time went on she started liking the idea. Most of her friends wanted a hot, rough and passionate love, but she had her share for a lifetime. She was ready to settle down with a nice, warm and kind man who loved her for real.

She was ready to accept such a fate.

So, with fingers knotted together nervously she tried… "Hojo."

He laughed at her, "Why are you…so nervous Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lips, but she wasn't about to give up, "Would you…would you date me?"

Time stopped around them and they both stared at each other with blatant surprise. Hojo was the first to react, almost a full minute later, "Ka…Kagome…"

"I'm sorry! This was so forward and I…I'm not the kind of girl that-"

"I can't," he cut her with a sad face, "I'm….engaged…to someone else. I'm sorry."

She froze; _Hojo…doesn't want me either?_ Then she cried.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update! 1of 3.**  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>Kagome was lying motionless on her bed. Her brown eyes stung and no more tears would dare come. It was ridiculous really. She got the despair and rejection out of her system. She finally had an emotional cleansing, but it only left her hurting physically. Really nice…<p>

She shouldn't cry because of men any more. She felt as if she had been doing just that for...forever. Wasn't she fed up already?

Why was fate so cruel to her? She idly wondered how it was possible for the Shikon shards to remain pure under her watch. Those people just _had_ to be nasty dark to taint them because she felt very depressed and dark right now and they still glowed innocently. _Damn! _She sincerely trusted most of those people after some time… they really must be a mess inside and very good actors. At least Koga's shards were pure…

_No more men! _She chided herself.

A soft knock on her door made her freeze. She had done her best to remain hidden from her mother, since she didn't want to make her upset, but apparently she hadn't been successful. It was no surprise; her mom was a very _good_ mother.

"Kagome," her mom called softly, tentatively, maybe thinking she was asleep, but apparently Kagome wasn't convincing. "Hojo's mother is here, she wants to speak to you."

Kagome almost screamed out of surprise, fear and horror and quickly hugged her pillow closer. _This couldn't be happening!_ She shook her head from one side to the other, fighting it… or hoping her mother would get the hint and leave…but no.

"Kagome?"

"Mom," Kagome whined, "Please…I don't want to see her, please! Tell her I'm sleeping, I beg you."

Kagome's mother frowned and while she thought her daughter's behavior was very rude, she wisely chose to refrain from questioning her now. At dinner, she will have to explain herself, for sure.

xxoOoxx

Kagome remained on her room for hours and only walked out when Souta came to look for her. She knew her mother wouldn't let her skip dinner and she chose to come down willingly rather than have her mother come in search for her. That would be too embarrassing,

When Kagome sat by the table a small, white envelop waited next to her bowl and she glanced up at her mother questioningly, "What's this?"

Her mother glanced at it curiously and with a shrug said, "Hojo's mother." After the small explanation, Kagome's mother kept her eyes on her daughter, demanding an explanation.

Kagome sighed and timidly shared, "Hojo and I had a misunderstanding today. I don't think it that serious… we'll probably talk about it tomorrow." All the while, slender fingers opened the envelope and a moment later a simple, home-made golden invitation appeared.

_Since when was she invited to family events…awkward…_

Kagome shrugged it off and promptly devoured her oden.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update! 2 of 3. I am at home...yeah. I was working and a migraine hit me so hard that I had to go home...so, you almost missed this update, and the next. Thankfully, I feel SO much better after a long, quiet nap. Thanks for the reviews!**  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: These prompts were written for the Fanfic Bake-Off theme #20 Absent and the Bonus, Masquerade.

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>The next day Hojo talked to her amiably, but carefully. He was feeling somewhat reluctant of her feelings and she absently beamed at his careful attentions. Apparently he was engaged, something very uncommon in Modern Japan, but he still cared about her enough to consider her feelings.<p>

He would have been a nice husband. Well…the lucky girl would not be her.

Still, she couldn't help but glance at him every so often. His brown eyes never left her, not even in the classroom, and there was something gleaming behind him. She was starting to get real nervous. It was as if he was amused by something. She highly doubted, and hoped, it wasn't because of her forward declaration of yesterday. Seriously, that scared her too…she didn't know she had it in her.

No… it felt different. As if… he knew something she didn't and was enjoying it very much.

After a last glance, and confirming he was still looking at her, she snorted and turned to the board full of equations… "Kami," she groaned morosely.

_Words: 175_

**xxoOoxx**

The end of class came and it was Kagome's turn to help clean the classroom. It was one of the drawbacks of being healthy again, but she guessed it was alright. At least people stopped treating her like glass and as if she was poisonous.

Poison…_claws._

She sighed and proceeded to wash her cloth and once again went to the desk. Behind her Hojo cleaned the board as he hummed a strange song. It was slow and hypnotic. In little time Kagome found herself with a small smile and absently following the song's tune with a happy bounce of her head.

A sudden chuckle made her squeak and she turned to Hojo with a blush upon her cheeks. She tried to explain something, anything that would make the situation seem less ridiculous, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't have to worry though.

"My mom always sang that to me as a kid," Hojo shared with a soft smile, "I'm glad you are going to the Birth Ceremony, mom will be happy."

Kagome's eyes squinted out, "Bi—Birth?"

Hojo nodded his head, "Yeah, I have a sister now. Her name is Kaede."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Congratulations on your new sister," the high-schooler said and bowed politely, feeling somewhat uncertain. _Kaede._

Hojo did the same, "We hoped to take her to your Shinto Shrine after a small, simple tea ceremony."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure the Kami will be happy to meet her."

Hojo nodded proudly, "I also hope she gain their favor, and protection."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Believe _me_; our Shrine is in good graces with the Kami."

"That's what mom always says," confessed Hojo, "That's why I always esteemed you, Kagome. You are…purity."

Kagome's heart jumped and a she smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Hojo."

_Words: 300_

**xxoOoxx**

The walk to the Shrine didn't feel as long today. Hojo insisted on accompanying her, and to be honest, she wanted him to. It was strange. Lately she had become a mess…and a traitor.

She never went back to Inuyasha, or Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But…Inuyasha never came either. She should go back and give them the five shards she had in her possession…but if she's _here_ then Naraku wouldn't be able to reach her and steal her shard. Furthermore, he would never complete the Jewel. That would definitely give her friends a bigger chance of defeating him…besides, Kikyo is there…and she's miko, an excelling archer and she can feel the shards.

"I'm glad you are well now, Kagome," Hojo suddenly commented and he smiled down at her, "Don't get sick ever again, yes?"

Kagome's eyes widened and turned from one side to the other while the feeling settled down inside of her. Guilt…was not an emotion she wanted to feel, and Hojo was right. She deserved to live this life, her life here. She had been absent from her world, family and friends because the Feudal Era _needed_ her. Now, she wasn't needed. She hoped she isn't…

"I promise Hojo," Kagome said with a sad smile, "I won't get sick again."

Her classmate nodded, as if relieved, and then after a short wave of his hand saw her off at the bottom of the endless, stone stairs of the Shrine.

_Words: 241_

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome stood in front of the Bone Eater's well too afraid and too indecisive to touch it. The portal's familiar magic seemed to swirl around her, softly trying to usher her into its dark interior again. It made her shiver absently. While the magic soothed her miko powers, she knew it to be a deception, a lie.

The pass would help her, but once she reached Segoku Jidai again… it will be hell. She would have to face Inuyasha and the others, explain why she hadn't come back. It was too much, it was too late now.

She reached for the bottle and the shards hidden inside her skirt's pocked and glanced at them. They gleamed dimly in the otherwise dark room. Their pulse was stable and pure. She _was_ doing her duty. She _was_ protecting the shards.

She sighed, knowing it was futile to rationalize something which involved magic and time travel and went up the three steps and to the shogi door. After a last glance at the Well that had given her so many things and had taken so many others, she closed the door and left it in its natural darkness.

_Words: 195_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

**3/3!** Good night everyone!**  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>The evening of the Birth Ceremony found Kagome dressed in a simple yet sunny kimono. It was of an orange color with geometric shapes of dark green and a matching obi. The young school girl arrived at the house earlier than most and she was one of the few who got to meet the baby Kaede as she napped over a pink blanket.<p>

Hojo, always the gentleman, had gone to find some sort of refreshment for his friend and left her to watch his younger sister. The walk to the Hojo House from her house was a short one but against the evening sun and dressed in a kimono, she felt like dried fruit.

The Hojo House was huge, she suddenly realized, and to be honest the absence of servants was starting to confuse her. Wasn't there supposed to be a hundred servants here? While at school she never thought Hojo belonged to such a prominent family. Yes he always dressed elegantly and asked her out continuously, but she just…didn't realize.

The baby began to squirm weakly over the blanket and Kagome moved closer in case the baby made a wrong turn or something. Yes…Kaede was probably too young but she wasn't risking it. To her amazement the baby was a quiet one and her big, brown eyes were looking at everything curiously. Kaede was an adorable child.

"She looks like mom," Hojo said as he sat at Kagome's side and handed her a glass of cold juice. She accepted it and they drank silently for a while.

A few minutes later a slim, beautiful woman came towards them. Long brown hair, wise eyes and a brilliant and honest. She suddenly seemed very familiar to Kagome. The woman did little introduction, she introduced herself as Hojo's mother, and after securing Kaede against her chest told them the tea ceremony was about to start.

Dumbfounded, Kagome followed, but deep inside…something turned and prompted Feudal memories.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the feedback!**  
><strong>


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>Kagome sat silently, next to Hojo in the outdoors. She watched as Hojo's mother and probably her husband, a man with light-brown hair, worked silently yet efficiently grinding <em>macha<em> leaves and mixing them in the bowl for the thick tea, the _koicha_. The way they worked together was impressive and Kagome couldn't help but feel like this resembled the deadly dance of Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's holy staff as they fought hordes of demon beside each other. Once, she thought such a similarity would only bring pain but right now, it only brought a sense of comfort.

While she missed and felt the absence of her friends dearly, what held them together, those invisible ties, continued to exist in this Era. She just needed to work harder in order to find that special someone. There _must_ be someone waiting for her somewhere around.

Slowly, Rin began to pass the _koicha_ and one by one each person sipped some. Kagome thought the ceremony would be bigger but it was a small, cozy one. She felt out of place, in a way, but she was proud that they chose Higurashi Shrine to bless young Kaede. It was an honor for only the best Shrine was selected. Besides, the picnic style served to soothe her nerves a bit, the day was just beautiful.

Kagome gratefully accepted the _koicha_ bowl Hojo handed her qith a nod of her head in appreciation. She sipped some, and the bowl was gone again. She watched attentively as the last members sipped the tea, and out of curiosity she expanded her miko powers, wanting to probe the general feeling of the ceremony. This was the first time she was at a ceremony such as this.

It was then when she realized there was no _feeling_ at all. Something was hiding the energy, and she was caged here, alone, at the hands of fate.

_Perfect. Her Feudal luck seemed to be returning._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Yey! Saturday! Tomorrow is my day off...and I'll finally sleep :3**  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>As soon as Kagome walked out of the Hojo house, her minutes ago absent miko powers were freed to check on the surroundings once again. She instantly realized the lock on her powers only worked inside the Hojo property and she sighed in relief.<p>

She knew that after going to the Shrine and presenting Kaede to the Kami she should go back with the Hojo family for a final gathering and some chit-chat. It was protocol and what politeness dictated… but she wasn't sure she wanted to come back. She had been through a lot while in the Feudal Era and she was getting accustomed to her peaceful, no kidnapping, life. She wanted to keep it that way too.

Mind made up she walked with firmer steps when a pulse exploded from the hidden pocked on her sleeve. Kagome froze for a moment, but aware of where she was and the people she was surrounded by, she quickly resumed her walking.

However, she could never forget the cold feeling that seemed to snap her heart in two. _The Shikon Shards…_ were resonating with something from inside Hojo's house, begging and pleading to go back, and Kagome Higurashi whined internally.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

I am in the process of making a Doujinshi =_=. I'm crazy, I know. I plan to post it soon to Dokuga or DeviantArt. Wish me luck!**  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>Kagome waved her mother goodbye with a gentle smile. Her mother was dressed in the usual red and white miko garbs and she looked fabulous. It reminded her of sweeter times and dutiful days. Her mom was so strong that she would have been a perfect miko. Kagome was sure.<p>

Feeling peaceful, perhaps because of the purity enveloping the Shrine, she walked alongside Hojo who walked proudly, head held high. It was a refreshing change.

She needed to change too, her absentminded character needed to go in order for her to claim those shards that called to her so. It was her duty.

But…

…how could there be shards here? If there were shards remaining in Modern Japan… that meant that…

…What happened back in the Feudal Era after she left?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

**Words: 129****  
><strong>


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 50

* * *

><p><strong>This was for October's Halloween, DDN.<strong>

_**PROMPT: DOTS, Words:100**_

Sesshomaru stood up above the tallest house of the Hojo's property. His eyes weren't gold; his hair was no longer silver. He was a simple Japanese human. Even his youki was non-existent by choice.

He had built this safe haven for his pack. A fortress to protect the Shikon.

Brown eyes glanced down to the dots-like ants walking near the wall with interest. He could feel the miko's powers pulse in fright before vanishing all together.

He knew why she had come, the Shikon lure was strong but…

…how did she plan to find it if she couldn't feel it?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Sesshomaru returns! Yes!**  
><strong>


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 51

* * *

><p><strong>November DDN: PROMPT 4: SPOON<strong>

**Words: 100**

The final get together was normal. A table full of desserts, hot chocolate and warm coffee waited for anyone willing to take some. Kagome indulged on a coffee and a piece of cheesecake. She bit into it and allowed the sugar to flow into her system gleefully.

That, however, was the only thing she was serene about. Her eyes studied every single person, trying to pinpoint any kind of power from the Shikon Jewel…but it wasn't so easy.

The sounds, a spoon hit a cup softly, and whispered conversations had her on edge.

This was it, now, she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>November DDN: PROMPT 5: BLACK<strong>

**Words: 100**

As the sun fled and darkness covered the sky Kagome began to get even more nervous. As the minutes tickled by people began to leave the Hojo House and she started to become more noticeable.

_If someone is hiding the shards,_ she thought miserably, _then they probably know about the Shikon-miko._

Her slender fingers pushed her black bangs behind her ear anxiously, could she really do this alone? She _had_ to…no one else was here right now… but really… why were shards around? Didn't Inuyasha collect them?

Did they die?

Did Sesshomaru?

That was simply unbelievable, right?

Simply impossible, right?

* * *

><p>Kagome wandered through the halls of the Hojo household. She asked Hojo for permission and he told her it was ok. The truth was, the more she wandered about the more frightened she became. This was a huge house.<p>

Hojo _was_ rich! Or well, his family was.

Once again Kagome tried to feel for the Jewel Shards but there weren't any around. She always thought the Shikon was far too powerful to be contained by a mere barrier. Maybe it was because it was incomplete, or maybe it was because it was pure?

Kagome didn't know. Again she saw a lone shoji door at the end of the hall and pulled it open curiously. Unlike the other rooms, this one was decorated. She would have mistaken it for a guest room if there weren't so many presents in it.

Presents?

She eyed them carefully until one of them caught her eye. After a surprised shriek she moved inside the room and grabbed the present surrounded by green wrapping. Trembling hands took the note glued to it and she gasped.

It was one of the presents Hojo had offered her back in school, when she was sick. Her brown eyes turned to the tower of presents with a new understanding. She placed the green present on the floor and moved closer to the others and began to search for the notes, one by one.

"They are all mine," breathed out Kagome with her heart clenching painfully, "Hojo…kept them all."

"No," a soft voice said from the door making Kagome jump. On the door stood Hojo's mother with baby Kaede on her arms, "I stored them all for you, Kagome-sama."

The miko's eyed widened in surprise. She didn't know who this woman was, but what startled her the most was that she had referred to her with such respect… "You do not have to call me Kagome-sama," tried Kagome with a fierce blush, "I am sorry for wandering around and entering random rooms, Hojo-san, this was most disrespectful."

The woman smiled softly, almost indulgently. "There's no need to apologize Kagome-sama," the woman said, refusing to call Kagome otherwise, "What you search for is here, in one of the rooms. You must search harder."

The young miko's heart skipped a beat. _She knows?_

The woman smiled one last time before nodding her head and walking away.

"No, wait!" cried Kagome as she left all presents behind and ran to the door, however, when she finally reached it Hojo-san was nowhere to be found. Also, the hall didn't look like the one she had been walking on a moment ago…and unlike before, where the walls were empty and only this door stood out, there were hundreds of doors now. "What?" her surprise couldn't be contained.

Slowly, she stepped away from the room she was in and moved to the closest door. She eyed the door for a moment and after a determined huff grabbed the doorknob, "I must search harder, she said." With far more courage than before, and confidence, she opened the door and instantly a heat so unbearable hit her straight on the face along with the smell of sulfur. Instinctively she closed the door with a cry.

"What the hell?" she yelled horrified as she pushed herself against the opposite wall from the door, "What is the meaning of this?"

After a few minutes of unstoppable shaking and irregular breathing she glanced at the other doors weakly, "Kami help me."

She shuddered as she moved to the next door.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Who's happy about the long chapter? :3**  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>The miko wandered door after door for a good hour until she reached a specific, elegant room.<p>

Kagome was stupefied, her heart's pumping nearly dangerous at its current pace.

"What…" brown eyes contemplated the human-sized painting _of her_ hanging on the otherwise plain, wodden wall. "Why is this…here?" The painting had a beautiful texture and was full of tiny details that made her shiver. The person that drew this _knew_ her very well. She felt stalked somehow…but pleasantly so. This was undoubtedly a Masterpiece, but why were the colors so dark and lonely? Somehow she felt so sad…and guilty.

A man, tall with short black hair, shifted on a sofa and drew her attention. His hazel eyes swept over her body slowly, assesingly. His Japanese clothes, eyes, and hair didn't tell her much about him but there was something so very familiar about him that made her heart race. "I did that painting," the man said with a monotonous, manly voice.

The voice seemed too familiar, but before she could even try to pinpoint it another man, with silver hair adorned by doggy-ears, opened the door behind her loudly. She turned startled and their eyes met. She recognized the golden color of her long-lost friend's eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she wheezed out between pain and surprise.

"Catch me if you can," Inuyasha challenged playfully before rushing down the hall with a huge, gleeful smirk and two glowing Shikon shards on his right hand.

"Follow miko," Sesshomaru prompted from the sofa. His Japanese glamourwas gone and the Taiyoukai she knew and had traveled with for weeks greeted her. Again, her heart squeezed painfully. He looked the same. Perfect face and long, silky silver hair.

She didn't know if she was scared of what they thought about her or happy because they were alive and well. She feared they had died. She was so happy she had been wrong.

The mix of relief and guilt began to go up her throat, but she bit her lip to stop the traitorous tears that wanted to come. She had _missed_ them so much, she realized, that it didn't matter if they betrayed her, accidentally or as a collateral damage, or not. She loved them so _dearly_!

"Miko." Once again Sesshomaru's voice urged her to action.

_Without thinking she followed Inuyasha, because _**he**_ wanted her to. Because, somehow, she still trusted him blindly._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Sorry for the confusion. I hope everything settles soon. Finally, they meet :3


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 53

* * *

><p><em>Was she a moron? <em>Yes she was! Did Sesshomaru want to make her look the fool? Apparently, possibly, he did! Was Inuyasha being damnably elusive? Yes he was!

Kagome growled angrily as she walked and opened door after door. The Hojo household was ridiculous! Why did such a small family need a huge house?

Well…Sesshomaru lived here, as did Inuyasha. That would explain the opulence and the need for space. Sesshomaru probably needed a place to transform and release some energy. This house was perfect, or the Taiyoukai had made it so, since it was impossible to feel any aura at all.

Why did she follow Inuyasha just like that? Why had Sesshomaru's door disappeared? This was all a bluff, a way to get revenge for her leaving them and going to the future!

_No,_ her mind whispered. It couldn't be. The painting on the wall, the exquisite drawing of her, so methodically made and with such devotion…this was no joke. This was important. It had to be important for them to do this. After all, they had kept the Shikon shards safe all these years. It had to be something.

With a tired wave of her limbs and aching feet Kagome continued on checking all doors. The house was magicked, there was no denying that, so how was she supposed to find Inuyasha? How could she retrieve the shards in his possession?

Defeated after finding too many strange doors, she stopped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she meditated, but Sesshomaru had taught her how back in the past. Perhaps today it was time to use the skill.

After many moments, merging with her surroundings, she felt a heartbeat. It was not the shards, It was something…warm.

Tender.

_NOV GMDNN, PROMPT 3: DISTANCE_

Kagome kept her eyes closed. This time, she wasn't looking or searching for doors. It was this new and steady heartbeat.

_It's a life_, Kagome quickly understood, and somehow her body felt warm and tingly and pleasant. She felt as if suddenly the world was pink and a giant cloud was protecting her.

_Left_, her instincts supplied and she obeyed. The halls were all the same, their scent also. There was no way to tell one from another, but she had a guide. Distance was nothing now.

She patiently followed the trail until she bumped against a door. Only then she opened her eyes. Brown eyes stared at the massive, wooden and metal door. After taking a moment to prepare herself, Kagome pushed the door open. As soon as she did a shiver ran up her spine. There behind the door, was her family's shrine, and there, harmlessly waiting, stood the Bone Eater's Well.

Unbidden, her hands started to shake and tears began to flow down her cheeks. _The Well_. It was now her nightmare and her personal curse. She just…couldn't go there; she couldn't jump.

On the other side was Kikyo, her personal hell. There was also Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from the past, the ones that had, directly or indirectly, betrayed and used her. She couldn't go back, she couldn't!

She crumpled on the floor and doubled over herself, but a sound made her glance up again. There, standing by the Well with his Staff, stood Jaken. Kagome's breath hitched when he extended his hand with an awkward smile, "Trust us, Kagome-sama."

She closed her eyes as an overflow of tears hit her, and then she walked to the Well and nervously sat on it. "Jaken, did he really use me?"

"No, Kagome-sama," Jaken answered sincerely.

With a smile, she jumped.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

****Here we go! :jumps:


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>The jump down the well felt familiar and she just knew that in some way or another, that old and abandoned well on that magic-born forest, was the real Bone Eaters Well. The young high school girl had been terrified of that jump, dreaded it because she feared finding Inuyasha with Kikyo or seeing Sesshomaru.<p>

Her heart became weaker with time, with every betrayal from Inuyasha. It was with Sesshomaru when she learned to let go of some of the pain, to see the world in a different way…but then, he too betrayed her.

For a year now she thought the Taiyoukai had been Inuyasha's accomplice on Kikyo's revival. She thought he had helped Kikyo get a new, living body…but she had been mistaken. While it was true Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the 'tools' and 'knowledge', it was Inuyasha who decided to go on with it. It was Inuyasha who decided to revive Kikyo.

It hurt though…but she guessed it worked out for her at the end. Would she really want to be with Inuyasha if he wanted Kikyo that badly? Maybe Sesshomaru did her a favor.

So, when her sandaled foot touched the ground of the Well…and a new scent reached her, she smiled. She was finally back. She was back in the Feudal Era.

xxoOoxx

As soon as she came back, she realized something was wrong. The air smelled off, as if something was burning. It made her nose itch. Instantly she pressed the hem of her kimono against her nose to stop the uncomfortable itch and looked up to the mouth of the well.

She couldn't see outside, for the top was covered in greenery. She frowned. She guessed that a year of disuse would make the place somewhat…different but she never thought it would be this much. Really…did no one think she would be back? Even if she did…she wouldn't have been able to get out. These vines weren't the young, weak ones. This was almost tree bark by now.

Kagome was about to call out for Inuyasha but bit her tongue. Did she want to call Inuyasha? He had a living Kikyo now…and it felt strange to call out for him when he was probably a happy husband and father.

Still, Sesshomaru wasn't much better. He must be angry with her now…perhaps Shippo, or Sango or Miroku. Kirara would be the perfect escort, undoubtedly. At the end, Kagome decided to climb by herself. She untied her obi and tied it loosely below her chest so she could have freer legs to move. She tested it and it worked fine. It wasn't as comfortable as her school uniform but it would have to do. She took off her sandals as well.

After that she did her best at climbing up the Well. She got a scratch on her knee and one in between her big toe and the next one…and that one was evil. Her hands ached, she was sweating all around and her arms and legs were burning. Well, after a freeloading year…it was expected.

It took her an hour to get to the top, and when she did, she paled. There, in front of her was Sesshomaru, with the wind playing with his silky, silver hair.

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru drew closer and Kagome held her breath. She knew it was him, he was wearing different clothes, commoner's garments, but she could tell it was him. It was impossible to miss his youki or his royal looks.

He made her feel small.

She didn't know why, but she didn't startle when he grabbed her by her waist and placed her on the ground. Perhaps she was so surprised to see him that she couldn't think about anything else, except, "Why didn't you help me up?"

There was a moment of silence, it was tense, it was fine. Everything was just different and nothing made sense anymore.

"You didn't come back," he said gravely. His voice sounded as if it was a reprimand, but too old to be heartfelt right now.

Kagome pursed her lips and sighed, "I-"

"I didn't do it," he interrupted, "I didn't betray you. Jaken said you said I betrayed you."

Kagome smiled a sad smile, "I know…I just needed time. This last year…"

"Centuries have passed miko," stated the Taiyoukai making Kagome glance up at him with wide eyes, "You didn't return."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "No…it has only been a year Sesshomaru," she said quietly her brown eyes blinking confusedly.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head, "You must go back to the Well," he stated firmly and sat her on the well's rim. Kagome was about to object but he silenced her with a look, "Inuyasha and the kit are alive Kagome," he told her to appease her bigger worries, "We will meet again in the future. You have to go."

Kagome turned to him, hurt on her face but the stern, handsome face didn't lessen. She nodded confusedly and feeling very lost, but trusting him enough to obey. She didn't resist when he pushed her down and the blue light circled her in, taking her to the future.

However, the Taiyoukai stayed near the well, watching with lonely eyes at the blue light which never returned. The minutes ticked by and Sesshomaru transformed taking on the shape of a huge, white dog. He curled around the Bone Eater's Well protectively and rested his massive head over his paws and waited. A few minutes later Shippo appeared and jumped down the well holding a black-haired human, as did Inuyasha later on. None managed to pass, but that was never their intent. Sesshomaru accommodated his body to cover them all and the well protecting them, and once again waited.

The first sunrays appeared hours later, and yet they waited. He waited for what he knew was about to come. What Kagome's long lost books said would happen. He knew it would, he trusted her.

Not long after morning arrived an American B-29 bomber finally dropped the _"Little boy" _at Hiroshima and everything that was Japan changed after that fateful minute. A huge smoke column, followed by a strong radioactive wave coated the island, and Sesshomaru.

...But not the Bone Eater's Well. The Well, its occupants and its magic…were safe.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hn. Please, review :3


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>Kagome landed on the Bone Eater Well, the one at home. She shouldn't be here… she thought she would make the jump back to where Sesshomaru was…<p>

She knew something was wrong…feudal-Sesshomaru had ordered her to jump back down the Well. She knew he was trying to protect her from something, but what? She decided not to jump back in, Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate it.

The young school-girl climbed up the stairs on her disarrayed kimono at lightning-speed and started the run back to where modern-Sesshomaru was. She needed to know why he pushed her down and…if he was all right.

* * *

><p>As Kagome raced down towards the Hojo Estate, she could only think about all the wrongness she had caused. She never returned to the Feudal Era and apparently…something terrible happened. Sesshomaru hadn't say anything back then or even here in modern Japan, but everyone treated her as if nothing happened; however, no matter how much they tried to sugar-coat the truth, the truth <em>was<em> that she had betrayed them all.

She had betrayed them because she was too afraid, afraid of fighting for what she hadwanted. Kagome had also been a fool for jumping to conclusions of her own mind's making.

She felt awful. She needed to fix things or at least compensate for them in one way or another. These inuyoukai who had waited for her, protected her even, deserved better—much better.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Sorry...there's no excuse for my irresponsibility :cries: "I'm back now!"


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>Kagome reached the Hojo Estate a good ten minutes later. She was out of breath, her hair disheveled and kimono a total mess. She realized this when she stopped in front of the gate and was about to knock.<p>

She should have stopped at home: A change of clothes would have been highly appreciated. There was no need to think about that now. She was here, and she was going to face Sesshomaru and Inuyasha if she managed to find the dog-eared hanyou this time.

Before she could knock on the door, a servant opened it and bowed her head. Kagome silently walked in and followed after the woman until she opened a simply decorated shoji door. The young miko walked in and stopped when she saw Hojo's mother, sitting with baby Kaede on a warm blanket with lots of small, twinkling candles lit around her. Their eyes met, then, and Hojo's mother smiled. "Hello, Kagome-sama. Rin is happy to see you again."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 1 of 5


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>Rin motioned for Kagome to sit down and she immediately did, earning her a giggle from the older woman.<p>

"Rin," said Kagome, still awed at what she was hearing. "You are…Hojo's mom?"

"I am," Rin said with a giggle. "I asked him to watch over you at school. He's a nice boy, very honorable, too, like his grandsire."

Kagome blushed now, remembering all sort of thing that had happened with Hojo in middle school and now high school. "So, all those things he used to give me…"

"Yes," said Rin with laugh, "I wasn't sure which illnesses were real and which weren't so I sent you things that might have helped you feel better."

All nervousness vanished from Kagome, and she let out a merry laugh. "You always liked to give things, ne?" They chuckled together for a moment before Kagome sobered again. "Rin…What about Sesshomaru? Last time I saw him on the Feudal Era, he sent me back…is he…?"

"Do not worry about him now Kagome-sama," said Rin with a smirk. "Someone else just arrived."

Kagome turned to the door and right there stood the hanyou she had loved so much in the past. "Yo! How are you, kiddo?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 2 of 5


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>Kagome's mouth hung open when she saw her friend standing there. She knew he was hanyou and could, and <em>would<em>, outlive her friends Sango and Miroku, but it was still surprising to see him here in modern Japan. It gave her warm, happy feelings. Everything about him was familiar: long silver hair and bright golden eyes. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou merely winked at her and ruffled her ebony hair. "Glad to see you finally found us Kagome," he said with a grin and settled besides Rin, "Now…it's just you, Rin. You say you'll be my mate."

Rin shook her head and lifted her chin. "No. Rin will only have human lovers. She was happily mated."

Inuyasha shrugged, and his doggy ears twitched. "So…you talked with Sesshomaru yet? It wasn't his fault. You know, he was only trying to help."

"I know," Kagome said morosely. "He helped you, but in the end it was you who revived her."

There was silence in the room for a few moments until Rin shook her head. "She…she doesn't know." The pair eyed Kagome, but it was Inuyasha who let her know something was wrong. The way his ears flattened said it all.

_Sesshomaru..._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 3 of 5


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>This time, the house wasn't playing magic tricks with her: it was playing horror tricks with her. She felt as if the walls closed down on her and the halls transformed after she walked down every single one of them.<p>

Never before had she felt so much dread in her life.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered to herself, and bit her lip.

He was alive: she saw him before she jumped down the Well the last time. However, after everything everyone had hinted at, she felt as if she had killed him or something. Why was everyone acting as if something terrible had happened to him? Wasn't Sesshomaru the strongest Taiyoukai in existence? What could harm Sesshomaru?

She vaguely remembered those proverbs that spoke about love and unreturned love, but it was silly to think about that. It was hard to imagine Sesshomaru falling in love with her, but it was equally hard to imagine anything different.

He had treated her so warmly that time in the Well, considering her long absence. There had to be something going on, she was sure of it.

Was Sesshomaru really in love with her?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 4 of 5


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>The young miko found a room, one different from all others. It wasn't the design on the shoji door or the location of it: it was more or of a certain feeling. Nervous but determined, she slid the shoji door open and found the room where she had met Sesshomaru before.<p>

She took a moment to compose her emotions; she already dealt with her unruly hair and kimono awhile ago. After a deep breath, she ventured inside the tastefully decorated room. The room didn't have lots of things, but the few ones were meaningful and practical.

It suited someone like Sesshomaru.

The miko stopped in the middle of the spacious room, which looked more like a wide studio and looked all around. There was soft lighting from a pair of lamps in separate conernet, but the rest of the room was otherwise dark. She took her time studying her surroundings until her brown eyes finally stopped in a familiar silhouette.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a dark couch, black clothes barely illuminated by a flicker of lamplight. His long, silver hair shone with it as well, but what attracted her attention the most was the glow from his golden eyes.

Kagome tried to smile, but the smile wouldn't come out. She didn't feel comfortable at all: on the contrary, she felt nervous and unsure. Hundreds of years had passed for him, and she was sure this Sesshomaru and the one she shared her 'science' talk with was someone entirely different. He had survived the times of change and had been there to witness the many scientific discoveries she had talked about.

She drew closer to the Taiyoukai she met and joined by change. Her steps were slow, but measured. Her chin was high, but not improperly so. There was strength in her gaze but also humbleness. She presented herself as properly and respectfully as she could. She couldn't stand to be otherwise. She had many apologies to make and a lot of reprimands to take, and she was willing to accept them.

When she finally reached him, he only stared; the strange calmness behind his gaze marked a prelude to an assortment of surprises. "Miko," he greeted after a minute. His voice was soft but also as authoritative as she remembered.

Kagome smiled dimly. "You never said, Sesshomaru-sama, that all my 'scientific nonsense' was real."

A smirk graced the Taiyoukai's thin lips. "Oh, but I did miko. You just don't remember. That's the problem with human children: they remember so _little_."

They shared a smile.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 5 of 5


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru suggested a walk, and she readily accepted. She knew it would be easier to accept anything she had been told if she was walking aorund. Sitting still when she was being given bad news was the worst thing that Kagome could endure.<p>

It came as a surprise, though, when she noticed Sesshomaru's steps were somewhat…clumsy. She said nothing, of course, but questions were swirling inside restlessly. _Why why why?_

Kagome thought she was going to be led to the gardens—Hojo Estate _must_ have gardens—but she was instead taken to a dojo. She put her confusion aside and accepted whatever Sesshomaru had in store for their chatter. She knew he was a very practical being; he was just hard to understand sometimes.

She stopped in the center of the place and watched as Sesshomaru walked to the wall into the far end of the room, taking a sword.

Everything was going to make sense soon, right?

When he turned towards her, eyes lit with fire, she fidgeted. "Miko, prepare yourself."

Kagome could only squeak pathetically as she rolled unfittingly when he slashed against her.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hope you liked it!


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>Kagome's wide brown eyes stared at the sword that dug into the wooden floor at her side. She quickly recognized it as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga but, it was in its rusted, useless form. This, <em>this<em>, at least made some sense. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to kill her…

Golden eyes flashed, and Kagome gasped when the rusted hilt of the sword hit her side. She yowled in pain and rolled away, hands holding her injured side hoping to diminish the pain somehow. Tears prickled at her eyes, and she glared at the Taiyoukai, "What are you _doing_?"

"Fight, miko," he demanded and once again moved towards her.

Kagome moved out of the way of the sword and rolled away, angry tears falling down her eyes. She came to her feet as fast as she could and faced the inuyoukai in front of her. A thousand harsh words were dying to come out her tongue, but she held them firmly. She…this was nothing compared to what she did. "Why are there Jewel shards still here?"

Sesshomaru began to circle her, eyes locked on her form. "Inuyasha takes care of them," he said simply, and once again took an offensive stance.

"Why?" Kagome cried, holding out her hand in front of her in a hopeless attempt to stop this assault on her person. It was strange. Why Inuyasha and not him? Didn't Inuyasha want the Jewel to become a full-fledged demon, or had he already overcome this stage?

"This Sesshomaru cannot have the shards," he said with a snarl. "Fight miko, and you'll understand."

Kagome felt her eyes burn when more tears rolled down anew, but when Sesshomaru sped towards her, she knew she had to trust him in this. Sesshomaru was never mistaken, right?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

1 of 3


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>Kagome panted. Her body hurt all over. She tried to use her miko powers, but they weren't working. At first, she thought it was the house that didn't allow her to use any kind of powers, but she began to understand that it wasn't the house.<p>

It was Sesshomaru.

Slowly, her powers had begun to crack out of the shell they had been contained in, a dark space of her own making. She had, unconsciously, closed herself down against them. Slowly, by fighting Sesshomaru, her instincts had awakened, and once again she could feel the miko powers flowing freely around her body.

It felt…like being inside her skin again.

Lately she had felt so alone and weak. There had been a darkness lurking inside of her. She had mistaken it for her hatred and pain at the inu siblings' betrayal, but now, while Sesshomaru continuously beat her with the rusted sword, she understood better.

She was killing her powers and herself with her _fear_ and with her _insecurity_. This, this was like a cancer waiting for the right moment to explode and drown her from within. She had been such a fool! She had almost become a dark miko. By not doing anything and permitting the continuous poisoning thought in her mind, she had been selling her soul to the devil.

She could have turned out to be another Kikyo, a good priestess consumed by her hatred and tragic life.

More tears rolled down her eyes as she evaded yet another painful nab to the side. Sesshomaru had become less aggressive with her now, seemingly pleased by her acceptance and understanding of what had happened to her, but there was more. She could see it in his haunted face.

She could feel it…in the shards hanging from her neck.

There was a darkness to him, a new tainted side to him. It lured the shard and it was lured by it. This terrible illness, this void of anger and helplessness, was like candy and desire to the jewel. It _fed_ on it.

"Sesshomaru?" begged Kagome, too weak to want to fight anymore. She wanted to crumble down on the floor and cry for him. What happened to him?

Sesshomaru remained still for a long moment, watching her carefully. He turned to the sword lying untransformed on his hand. There was loathing on his glance, and he discarded the sword beginning to walk towards her.

Kagome froze and didn't move, not even when he stopped besides her.

"You understand now," he said evenly, and waited.

Kagome thought knew better. She could _feel_ it so vividly. It was so painful that she couldn't hold the sob that escaped her lips.

That was all the answer Sesshomaru needed. He walked away leaving her behind to glue the broken pieces of her heart and soul together as best as she could. Was this…her fault? Was she the one who caused Sesshomaru to be…_Powerless?_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

2 of 3


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>Kagome stayed on the dojo for long minutes, staring blankly at the wall. She couldn't believe what she had been told, what she had <em>seen.<em>

Soft footsteps made her come back to reality, and she turned only to meet with her hanyou friend. Inuyasha stood but a few feet away from her, jaw clenched tightly and miserable amber eyes. Kagome forced a smile into her lips and stood. She didn't want to upset Inuyasha, but he seemed so…troubled. "I see things have changed, ne?" said the young miko with an apologetic gaze. "Did…did Naraku do this?" was all she could think to ask.

Inuyasha shook his head softly, his mane of silver hair ethereally reflecting the room's soft light. "No Kagome," he said with a small smile. "You're always blaming yourself. It wasn't Naraku, though the bastard _did_ kill him."

This, at least, made Kagome smile. "I'm glad he's dead," she said as she placed her hand over her chest. "I guessed you weren't happy about that."

"Damn right!" he growled out, eyes shining with renewed anger. "That's all in the past now," the hanyou finally said as he waved the topic off. His eyes once again turned serious as he locked eyes with her. "Sesshomaru got this while protecting us."

It was Kagome's turn to frown now. "Protecting _us_?" she asked uncertainly, sure she heard incorrectly.

Inuyasha smelt her disbelief, and his black eyebrow rose at her reaction, "Yeah, _us_," he repeated. "I smelt you, at the Bone Eaters Well."

Understanding dawned on Kagome and she gasped and took a step closer to him. "I knew there was something wrong! What happened that day?"

Inuyasha fidgeted when she moved closer, and his ears twitched uncomfortably. He was sure she was going to get upset; he should have said things slower, but now there was little choice. "That day…he transformed to protect the Well. He was sure something was going to happen that day, something he had read in one of the books you left behind."

Kagome frowned, trying to remember the books she left him, but try as she might she couldn't remember. It wasn't that long ago either…

"The nuclear bomb, Kagome," Inuyasha explained after a moment. He saw how her body tensed and fear exploded out of her pores as a disease would. Wide brown eyes locked on his golden ones, horror in them. "Oh, come on Kagome, we were far away," the hanyou reminded as he crossed his arms, but his ears still flattened against his head unconsciously, "It was his youki. It didn't react well to the…radiation, I guess."

Kagome watched and listened as if she were inside a huge fish tank and was unable to do anything but watch him through a wall of water. Even his voice seemed to be distorted as it reached her buzzing ears.

"At the moment," Inuyasha went on, "he can't use his youki: it hurts him, but we think that he may overcome this someday. We just have to wait and see."

Broken inside, cold beyond comprehension and confused and hurt as hell, Kagome merely nodded. They stood facing each other for a few moments, both looking elsewhere, until Kagome couldn't contain the horror anymore and raced off. She ran down the halls with the scent of tears trailing behind her.

Inuyasha considered following her, but when Rin's scent reached him, he knew he shouldn't. Kagome needed this time. While it was not her fault and it was Sesshomaru who had decided to protect them all with his body, he knew she would blame herself. He was also aware that only Sesshomaru would be able to make her see reason. So, he stayed there and moved closer to Rin.

Rin waited for him patiently, and when he stood in front of her she hugged him softly. Inuyasha didn't hug her back, but pressed his nose to her hair. "It will be all right," said Rin softly.

Inuyasha merely nodded and sighed. "I'm trying to do my best Rin, I really am."

Rin chuckled softly and patted his back and then his head. "You are doing a remarkable job Inuyasha. I know Sesshomaru thinks so, too." She finally released him and gave a step back. "Oh, and Hojo needs help with those last applications," reminded Rin with a mischievous smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Meh! Being the alpha of the house is full of shit! That pup will be the dead of me!" said Inuyasha as he walked away, muttering incoherent things.

Rin giggled, knowing he didn't mean it. Inuyasha had been taking care of them since Sesshomaru was injured, and though none really thought he could protect the family at the beginning, they were proven wrong. Inuyasha, in his own way, had managed to keep them alive, together, and afloat in this trying and changing world.

Hanyou or not, he had the will and the caliber of a true alpha.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

3 of 3! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Bird, hope you enjoy! Thanks Gabrielle and Veraozao!


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>Kagome walked out of the classroom, a bright smile on her face. At her side, Hojo's face mirrored hers. They were extremely happy.<p>

"At last," the brown haired boy said as he stretched, "We graduated."

At his side Kagome eagerly nodded, and running in a small circle and bouncing with energy. Her hair was longer, reaching her hips, and it flew about. Hojo watched her with a small, heartfelt smile.

"How's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly, her brown eyes turning melancholic from one second to the other.

The boy sighed knowingly and plastered on a smile. "The same," he said after a moment's pause, "He's silent and solitary. He keeps to his rooms, mostly."

Kagome nodded knowingly and reassuringly patted Hojo's shoulder. "So, what are we going to do to celebrate?"

Hojo shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped her chin, about to think of a place to hang out, but her cell phone chose that moment to buzz in her pocket. She took it and placed it close to her lips, a grin already set. "Hello, uncle!"

A frustrated cry roared from the phone, and Kagome laughed, "There there, no need to be like this Inuyasha…you're too old for this. It isn't good for your health."

"_Health my ass!_" was all they could hear from the phone.

Kagome shook her head and finally pressed the phone to her ear, "So, what happened? Why aren't you calling your _pup_?" mocked Kagome. Inuyasha cursed again, exasperated by her continuous nagging, but this only served to make Kagome laugh harder. "All right, I get it… Hojo is not your son."

Hojo rolled his eyes again. The constant bickering always served to amuse him. Poor Inuyasha. Ever since Hojo told Kagome he didn't know who his father was- Rin never talked about him other than to say he was a great man—the young miko had stated that Inuyasha was, undoubtedly, his father. Inuyasha would growl and cry out that Hojo had no drop of demon blood in his veins, but Kagome always shot back that he could have conceived him during his human night. Then they would insult each other and continue bickering.

It was a nice change. Kagome brought the funny Inuyasha to the surface more often than anyone else. He knew Inuyasha was glad to have his friend back. To him, it was like a journey to his youth.

Hojo knew Inuyasha had married a human century ago, but he never spoke of her. He was also aware that Kagome and Inuyasha had a thing for each other in the past, but they didn't speak about it either. Technically speaking, it also seemed as if Kagome and Sesshomaru had something going too. This was a mess…a real mess, but try as he might, he could do nothing else but laugh and have fun with them around. He had grown to love them all with time, and regardless of what Inuyasha said, he _did_ consider the hanyou his father. He just…never said anything about it.

"Fine," said Kagome, hand on her hip, "I'll let you treat me to dinner."

"_You allow me? Stupid kid! I won't take you anywhere now! See if I care that you graduated at all! With all those absences! That school is no good at all!"_

Hojo chuckled then when he noted Kagome's furious gaze. "What? That was in middle school! You jerk! Plus, need I remind you I was saving your sorry ass back in the Feudal Era?"

"I_ was saving your sorry ass! You were never any good!"_

Hojo shook her head and walked over to Kagome, snatching her cell phone with remarkable deftness. "Inuyasha." After hearing his voice, the hanyou calmed down some. "Yes, I will always make sure to bring my phone," said Hojo with a roll of his eyes. "Okay, we'll wait there. See you soon." Finally, Hojo closed the phone and handed it back to Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, cheeks still red with her subsiding irritation. She pocketed her cell phone and started walking out of school.

Hojo followed the grumpy, growly girl. "So, did you send the applications?"

Kagome stopped then, a tense set to her shoulders, "No," she said softly, her eyes looking up at the sky.

Hojo stopped at her side, "But…the deadline was two days ago," he questioned. They had been talking about college and things lately and she had been excited. "What happened?"

Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders, turned to him, and smiled. "I will resume my job," she said, and at his blank look she rolled her eyes. "The one I left off five hundred years ago?"

Realization dawned. "The Jewel shards?" he asked and frowned. "Do you know where to look?"

Kagome shook her head and pursed her lips, "I need only wait," she explained. "I will work as a miko, vanquishing hateful youkai and spirits. The shards will come as soon as rumors spread. Someone will try for them."

Hojo nodded, knowing she was right, but sad about everything. "That will be dangerous," he said, but knowing she wasn't going to change her mind, sighed. "I will be going to college alone."

Kagome grinned, then, and smacked his arm playfully, "Ah, don't be like that. Your girl will be attending the same college," She couldn't help but laugh at the blush that came over his face. "Go get her Romeo!"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

I did try to update earlier today but FFnet didn't let me. Sorry!


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took them out to eat, and they spent the whole time arguing with one another. It was a great way to celebrate. There was no moment where they weren't entertained or embarrassed, since they were, practically, thrown out from the place they were eating.<p>

Hojo couldn't really blame them. He knew Inuyasha had loads of energy since he was hanyou, but Kagome…he wasn't sure how she managed to keep up with him. That much screaming must be tiring.

After that, they went to the Hojo Household where Rin was waiting with a huge cake. They needed not be told twice and both teenagers dug into the sugary sweetness with reckless abandon to the amusement of Rin and Inuyasha. Baby Kaede, who was now almost a year old, watched with keen interest as the youngsters moved around the room eating, laughing, and screaming.

The hours passed by and they went on with their chatter and jokes. Even Rin joined in, and to the amazement of them all, she was really good. It probably was because she was so…wise and motherly.

At the end of the night, almost midnight, Sesshomaru appeared, sobering them all from their sugar induced drunkenness. The way his eyes fell on them, accusing them of the most terrible sin, made them all recoil in their seats. The only unaffected being was, of course, Kaede.

"Miko," was the first thing the Taiyoukai said, making her flinch. "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

The silence that fell was deafening and when Kagome turned to Inuyasha, hoping he would explain, the hanyou merely turned away. He had learned to keep quiet when needed. Kagome had to summon her courage. "Eh, celebrating the fact that we graduated?" she said, motioning to Hojo and her.

Sesshomaru seemed to think this over, and after a moment, nodded. "You will follow me." After that, he walked away.

Kagome glanced at the occupants of the room, who gave her blank looks, and then raced after the silver demon Lord. She had wanted to talk to him for some time… but right now, the way he arrived and demanded it of her, was scary as hell.

She hoped she survived this meeting. Kami knew she had big, and peace oriented, plans up ahead.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hello!


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>Kagome was finally led to the private gardens of the Hojo estate. It was smaller than she imagined, but it was very tasteful. The garden was well-kept, the pond strategically placed—although the frogs in it were a tad disruptive to the overall picture of serenity. Why they would have noisy frogs when this garden shouted serenity was beyond her.<p>

"This Sesshomaru enjoyed himself in these last centuries," Sesshomaru said evenly, unusually starting the conversation, "regardless of what happened."

Kagome moved closer as silently as she could. She imagined this was his way of saying he didn't blame her. After he started to ignore her, she thought it was because he was angry at her. She moped a little, but she knew there was nothing she could do. _This_ was what happened. It was nice to hear him say something like this. "What did you use your time for?" she asked curiously. There were few things that could keep Sesshomaru interested.

The Taiyoukai merely shrugged and a smile blossomed on his lips. He was gorgeous, all smiling and ethereal under the moonlight. "I went in search of intelligent men," he said simply. "I met a few of these scientists," he eyed her then with a knowing look, "and they weren't as smart as the books made them out to be."

Kagome giggled at this and moved past Sesshomaru, crouching down in front of the pond. "Compared to you? Of course."

A grunt escaped the Taiyoukai's lips, and he stood behind her, "They were fools, miko," he said, somewhat annoyed. "Had I not helped them, they would have never made any discoveries."

This made Kagome laugh all the harder. A full minute later she sobered enough to say, "Well, apparently I _was_ destined to leave those books behind."

Sesshomaru grumbled again and murmured, "Damn bastards took all the credit."

Kagome turned towards him. "Tell me about it," she urged with a curious smile.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, golden eyes calm, and after a small nod began his tale.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hmn...I like sciences :)


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>They had spoken well into the night, the Taiyoukai noticed suddenly. He cursed mentally when he realized dawn was only minutes away. He was about to send Kagome to bed, as she was too young and vulnerable to lose as many hours without sleep, but she began to speak before he could say anything. It was not a lighthearted conversation, to his dismay: this was an important conversation. Her aura and scent told him as much. There was insecurity and sadness.<p>

"Gramps," she had said and stopped there.

Sesshomaru feared something had happened to the old man, an accident perhaps, but he was wrong.

"Gramps made a deal with a neighboring Shrine," explained Kagome with a sour smile, "a few months ago." She stood and shook her school skirt, turning to Sesshomaru with a resignation he had seen back in the Feudal Era before she left them all. It brought him a lot of bad memories, and he clenched his fist, already fearing the worst. "I will become a miko once again and exterminate all these crazed youkai who keep harming innocents nowadays."

There was silence, for it wasn't as bad as he had feared, but, "Alone? It sounds dangerous miko. Not even you can take them all alone."

"I won't be alone," Kagome said with a slump of her shoulders. "A monk, older than me by three years, will help me in my quest."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he glared down at her, a growl trying to form in his throat. "This sounds –"

"I know," she interrupted, obviously frustrated. "It sounds like an arranged marriage. It's not, or at least not now, so let's leave it like that for the moment."

Sesshomaru chose to heed her words and respect her wishes, but they both knew better. This was not merely a quest. Others were deciding her future, and if she didn't manage to regain her autonomy soon, she would end up married and packed soon.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>The silence was tense and auras pulsed with their anger; however, both managed to maintain their cool. It was Sesshomaru who resumed the talk. "You would eliminate them?" he asked slowly and somewhat dubiously.<p>

Kagome nodded her head silently. She knew why he was asking, and she knew it was a difficult topic for the both of them. There were too many unsaid things, much pain hidden beneath pale skin that did its best to hide it.

"They are like _me,_" growled Sesshomaru. He didn't move from his place at her side, and he didn't turn her way either.

"I know," the young miko finally said and turned to him. She met his profile for he refused to acknowledge her. "My grandfather, along with the other Shrine, has been keeping tabs on wild youkai, and after meeting with them for the gatherings, we came to the conclusion that this was mostly caused by the excessive input of radiation. We can't allow them to suffer like this: they are in pain Sesshomaru, and they can't even control themselves."

Sesshomaru knew what she meant, but it wasn't just that. There were so few youkai alive nowadays. This was all the humans' fault at the end, for it was them who had created all this. _Now_ they deem it wise and correct to eliminate them all. They were so hypocritical; didn't they have any sense of honor?

Kagome sighed, feeling the turmoil raging inside the Taiyoukai besides her, and stood. She glanced at the rising sun for a moment before turning around and taking that first step away from him. However, she didn't reach too far.

"That could happen to this Sesshomaru," the Taiyoukai said with restrained anger. "No one is certain when it will happen to this one, but they all agree that it will. Will you kill me then?"

Kagome heard every word and the disdain with which they were pronounced, but she kept firm. Instead of talking as if she would have done when she had been fifteen, she decided to remain silent and walk away.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading my story! :)


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Lillian

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>It had been months since they reunited like this. Of course, Hojo was at the University and couldn't be here but for Kagome this small gathering was enough. She felt like she was coming back to a vacation resort with her friends. Her life was so complicated now. Now she didn't have the free time to just go to Rin's house to visit. She hardly went at the mall anymore and on most days she was too tired to make a simple phone call to her friends. Her bed was her best friend now. Using her miko powers this much was sucking the life of her.<p>

"So Kagome…are you going to come over for Kaede's birthday?" asked Rin with a small smile.

Kagome stopped eating for a moment and stared up at Rin. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She had this air of wisdom and this odd, aristocratic curve on her chin that made her stand out from other women. "Sure, I won't miss it."

Rin seemed pleased by this response and the sincerity behind the younger woman's gaze and nodded. "That would be great," she said then with a wider smile, "I'm sure Inuyasha misses you."

Kagome grinned at this and shook her head softly. "I bet he misses Hojo," she said instead and took her last bite of food. After gulping it down she narrowed her eyes at Rin and took a more relaxed stance, "You know…Inuyasha always gets upset with me because I make fun of him too much."

"Oh," was all Rin said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "You must share your secret because my methods don't work anymore."

At this Kagome laughed out loud and after thinking about the phrasing for a moment decided to share, "I always tell Inuyasha that Hojo must be his son, but he always says is not true…but he blushes a lot, so I just bug him. I know he cares a lot…and I know Hojo cares a lot too…so, it's a bit funny." As Kagome said this she tried to keep a gentle, happy smile because she didn't want Rin to get upset by this. She doubted Rin thought if to be funny, but being honest…she was slightly curious. Hojo _could_ be Inuyasha's child.

Rin rolled her eyes and grinned, "I imagine Inuyasha's face must be priceless then," the older woman said with a knowing look and then closed her eyes for a moment and stared at Kagome with a glint on her eyes, "Inuyasha is not Hojo's father though." Rin's expression dulled for a moment before a low laugh came from her lips, "Hojo's father was a man I met…on a random night and a random place and well…we had our passionate thing."

When Kagome's eyes widened and a blush crept over her face Rin laughed again, harder this time. "What is wrong Kagome? Times have changed, you know this better than anyone else." Rin couldn't stop laughing and she stood and handed young Kaede to the miko and walked out of the room, her laughter still loud from the hall.

Kagome reacted a minute later and her brown eyes met Kaede's similar brown ones. After a moment her eyes narrowed at the young girl and she asked in a very serious tone, "And where did you come from Kaede?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hmnn... :)


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>March DDN, Prompt 1: Chocolate<p>

Inuyasha watched the chocolate-eating pair through narrowed eyes. It was not intentional but seeing their joyful looks as they ate it made him green with envy. Well, not really 'cause he didn't want to risk dying in such a shameful and ridiculous manner but still…it was something humans bested him at. One of the few, of course.

"So Kagome, how's that exterminator stuff doing?" the hanyou asked hiding his curiosity. Kagome claimed she was going to exterminate the crazed youkai of modern Japan…but he secretly hoped she managed to find a way to save them instead. If she found out how, then Sesshomaru would never fall into the unfortunate spiral of insanity.

Kagome turned to her hanyou friend with a grin. She knew why he was asking but she didn't have any kind of good news for him. "I killed them all…" she just told him. It was a cold statement, but it was the truth. She saw his frown and couldn't help but mirror it. Sesshomaru's time was unstable. He was like a ticking bomb just waiting for the most unexpected moment to explode. So when Kaede gurgled something at her side, mouth full of the dark sweetness, an idea came over Kagome and she turned to Inuyasha with a huge, wicked grin. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned to her but when he saw her expression paled a little. He knew that look…sort of. He knew it meant nothing good. He saw how Kagome narrowed her brown eyes, her mirth barely contained, and wiggled her eyebrows and motioned for little Kaede. "Where do babies come from, eh Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blushed a beet red and ran out of the room leaving a laughing Kagome behind and a young Kaede very confused.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 1 of 2


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>March's DDN, Prompt 2: Blood<p>

Kagome screamed as she was thrown back. The low-level youkai was very fast and managed to escape her arrow. To her dismay, the youkai had landed a good blow on her. She had been hit few times these last few months. She thought she had gotten better but…overconfidence, the very same sin Inuyasha suffered from, finally got to her. It was easy to understand why this happened. In modern Japan she was possibly the strongest miko there was. There was no Kikyo and Midoriko was hardly remembered at all. The temples were full of actors rather than real miko and monk… she knew this. She knew how wrong this was. She knew youkai were not beings to be trifled with… it had been such a horrible mistake.

The young miko was crumpled on the floor, her head swarm and blood tickled down over her brow. She could vaguely hear her monk companion trying to fend off the crazed opponent but she knew it would require more than a miracle for the half-experienced monk to defeat it. He didn't have as much power as her…but he had a lot of courage and more education than her in the field. He could surprise her… she knew.

So, she stood on wobbly legs, dashed against the youkai and expelled her powers in a whirlwind of pink power.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 2 of 2! :3


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 73

* * *

><p>March's DDN, Prompt 3: Bittersweet<p>

The young monk sat on the empty chair next to the unconscious miko in the hospital bed. His blue eyes stayed on her form, monitoring her breathing obsessively. She was a great ally, the only hope Japan had at this moment.

She was a great woman too.

She didn't cry or complain. She wasn't afraid of taking arms and dive into danger. More so…her soul shone with a purity he had never seen.

So, when an imposing Taiyoukai disguised as a human entered the room, Nobuhiro pursed his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. It felt so bittersweet…how she allowed youkai to get near her personally, but not him, a fellow monk. How could her soul shine so? How could the Kami bless her when she was friends with youkai and hanyou?

How could they be friends with her? She lived to exterminate their kind… this was definitely a very strange relationship. One he wasn't sure he wanted to meddle with. He had been partners with Kagome, as ordered by his grandfather, for months now…and he still knew almost nothing about her.

"Who are you?" the voice was strong, imposing even as it asked him from behind him.

Nobuhiro turned to the Taiyoukai with a disdainful look, "It is only proper to introduce oneself when coming in an already occupied room, but…you are youkai," the monk said through narrowed eyes, "My name is Nobuhiro and I am Kagome's partner."

The taiyoukai's eyes blazed gold in the dimly lit room before moving close to Kagome for a closer inspection. After deeming her safe, he turned to Nobuhiro with a bored look, "A worthless companion then, for you allowed her to be injured." The irate monk was about to say something but the Taiyoukai interrupted him, "And this Sesshomaru only shows the proper respect to those who deserve it. You allowed Kagome to get hurt, you are not worthy of my respect."

Nobuhiro pressed his lips together and promptly left the room. There was no sense in staying in the room. It wasn't like Kagome cared anyways. There was no need to torture himself so…it was… a loss of time.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews :)


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>March's DDN, Prompt 4: Canary<p>

Kagome awoke slowly, the pain a small buzzing behind her eyes. Brown eyes scanned the surroundings slowly, carefully taking in where she was. Her awareness slowly stared to float around the room until it settled on a familiar, pleasing presence.

She turned to her left and her eyes met the soft gaze of Sesshomaru. His face was blank but not cold and his presence was calm and at the same time comforting. There was something wrong though, something that intensified his human cover.

"Is that a canary-yellow shirt?"

"Hn."

Kagome frowned, but then laughed. It felt good to be alive.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

:D Update 1 of 2!


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>March's DDN, Prompt 5: Lime<p>

Kagome blinked her eyes confusedly when Nobuhiro placed a citrus smelling candle, with a lime design in front, on the table next to the hospital bed. She waited until he explained but the dark-haired monk did no such thing. He merely sat on the empty chair and looked at her silently. "How are you feeling today, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome smiled gently at the young monk. She knew he had been worried. "I am fine, thanks for carrying me here," she said shyly and then glanced at the table, "Why the candle?" she asked curiously.

Nobuhiro rolled his eyes dramatically, "To prevent fleas and other pests. You never know what those youkai carry."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

2/2 :) Enjoy!


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>March's DDN, Prompt 6: Sky<p>

Nobuhiro looked up at the sky from one of the many windows of the temple. He sent a silent prayer before turning to the monks in training with a serious look. "All of you, who believe being a monk is fun, please leave the temple at this moment. My partner, the miko Kagome, just had an accident while in battle and almost died. If you believe demons to be something from the books, please, leave. All who stay will receive even more training than before, being a monk is not about the fun. I knew this but now, after I have survived the dangers… things are not the same. Now, I will really train you to defeat these beings, to survive."

The monks stared at one another and only a pair stood and muttered something before leaving. Pleased with the happenings Nabuhiro pushed his student's training until midnight before sending them off. After that, he went to the temple and took one of the oldest scrolls there were. He had need of more power.

He needed more training, more power.

Japan couldn't rely simply on Kagome…it was not fair. 

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Please, review!


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>Rin prepared a midnight tea with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a white, comfortable yukata and she hummed a song.<p>

The overall image brought memories of pleasant times to her guardian, Sesshomaru. To see Rin this happy was one of the things that made life worth it. It was these small things that reassure him he did right when he protected the Bone Eater's Well that time so long ago. He saved them all. He saved _her._

"What?" asked Rin all of a sudden, a playful smile cheering her brown eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled a silly smile, one he rarely showed but tonight he was feeling at ease. "You seem happy," he said jovially but then added knowingly, "Though I'm sure you could be happier."

Rin merely grinned and shook her head softly as if preparing herself for a recurrent conversation, "You could be happier too," she shot back gently as she passed her father-like figure a cup of tea. Then she moved to a comfortable sofa resting on a corner and besides a lamp. It was her favorite corner to read, "You know, if you don't act soon Kagome-sama may fall in love with someone."

The Taiyoukai chose to sip his tea silently as he processed his thoughts. He knew Rin spoke the truth but he knew she was aware of more things than she was letting on. She knew his feelings better than anyone and the way he thought about the world and about Kagome. "It's not worth it," he finally said and placed the empty cup in the low table in front of him, "Happiness is within your reach. You should worry more about your daughter's father than my love life."

Rin rolled her eyes prettily and sighed, "I will not be with Inuyasha," the young woman said with an angry frown, "Until Kagome is happily in love…or married. I don't want something similar to what happened with Kikyo repeats itself again."

Sesshomaru eyed his ward through narrowed eyes, "Kagome is over the hanyou now. Just enjoy yourself, Rin."

Rin shook her head slowly, looking both elegant and sorrowful as she did, "No," she repeated and then looked up at Sesshomaru, "Won't you make Kagome happy so I can be happy too?"

Sesshomaru shook his head softly and sighed, "Is not that easy, Rin." He saw the way she bit her lower lip and quickly shook his head. He knew she differed from him, but he was his person and if she wanted her happiness…she had to stop manipulating and depending on him.

It was time.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Please, review :)


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held the front door of the small clinic open as Kagome walked out. Her black hair was left loose and it moved with the wind. She was wearing casual jeans and a pretty green shirt. Her lips were set in a wide smile, "At last I'm out!"<p>

Inuyasha grinned behind her and followed with her small bag of clothes. His hair was kept long, unlike Sesshomaru's, but it was dyed black. He had easily accustomed to this Era. "Keh! You are getting stronger…back then this would have taken more time to heal."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned, "Geez! I'll take that as a compliment."

Inuyasha chuckled, now besides her while he ruffled her ebony hair, "Lil Kagome is all grown up now."

Kagome hissed and pushed his hand away with a scowl, "I am recovering from a head injury stupid!" she cried out in frustration and then managed to calm down enough to talk some more, "Why did you insist to come pick me up? Anyone could have done that. Mom was going to."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and huffed, "Apparently you forgot is Kaede's birthday today."

Kagome gasped and froze where she was, her eyes looking all around for something desperately. This made her hanyou companion nervous.

"What?" he asked and started to check his surroundings.

"I haven't gotten her present yet!" cried out Kagome and before Inuyasha could say anything about it she grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her all the while mumbling about acceptable presents for the one-year old. She just _had_ to get something for Kaede; she was the blessed child of her Temple.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the reviews!


	79. Chapter 79

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**79**

* * *

><p>The evening at Hojo's Estate was a pleasant one. There were a couple of children running around, probably Kaede's future friends, and the adults were all placidly talking. The house was decorated with lots of orange and yellows and it was undoubtedly Rin who chose the colors for the party. The girl had a habit for flashy colors that her only daughter will probably inherit in due time.<p>

All in all, Kagome felt at ease while Inuyasha joked with her and Hojo told her about his life at the University. He still hadn't confessed his love for his fiancée even though she confessed to him and that had Kagome very upset. "You better tell her soon or else I will hit you!" she threatened while showing her small fist.

At her side Hojo simply laughed merrily, "I will, I will, Kagome. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity," he explained with his hands raised in a placating manner.

Kagome rose an eyebrow is disagreement and moved close to him, "While you wait for the perfect moment another may come and steal her away!" she reminded him with her face scrunched up in a mix of frustration and anger, "Do what you must to keep the one you love with you now! Or be faced with regret for the rest of your life!"

Hojo's lips parted in surprise at the amount of emotion she displayed. He had never seen her so riled up about something and it made him shiver for a moment. Then he placed his bigger hand on top of her hair, "Please calm down, Kagome," he said softly, "You just came out of the hospital," he reminded in a soothing voice, "Besides…those words were so full of emotions it just made me…"

He trailed off and Kagome raised uncertain brown eyes at him. He was looking at her with wide eyes full of realization, "What?" she asked with a frown.

"Kagome…you" began Hojo and he gave a step back, "Is there someone…you love?" he finally asked, his gentle, brown eyes serious in one of those rare looks he displayed.

Kagome merely scowled and turned away from him, but she remained silent.

A little ways away Rin and Inuyasha shared a nervous glance and unknowingly their eyes searched for someone until they fell on Sesshomaru…who was eyeing Kagome with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	80. Chapter 80

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**80  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The party started to ebb as the night approached. Slowly the people started to leave, gathering their children along. It was a nice feeling, one of fulfillment, to see them all with small, tired smiles as they parted. Sometimes this spoke more than words could. Politeness dictated one say it was a nice party but it was not the same thing to hear it than to see it in someone's face. The parents were pleased and the children were dead tired from all that playing.<p>

Kagome found that she liked that. She sat in a corner in between two walls that were off to the side of the house. She wasn't hiding per se, only seeking a little peace, but this place served its purpose well. It helped her calm down her erratic thoughts and watch the entrance of the house.

_Love?_

Did she have someone she loved? Hojo's question left more of a hole than what he may have thought. It all seemed like a silly topic to share… a common conversation for friends to have but… when was the last time she thought about the word love?

She didn't love Inuyasha anymore…or at least she wasn't in love with him anymore. He had loved a woman dearly and had done everything in his power to get her back, to get his dream fulfilled and he did it. He got her and loved her as he wanted. She couldn't blame him, she realized that now. He had a dream and he fought for that dream until the end. It was like…Hojo. He wanted a degree and he's studying to get it. Weird as it may sound, they were very alike.

The young girl sighed tiredly and whispered, "Do I love someone?" The admission that she wasn't sure hurt. It was strange… but perhaps…she didn't love anyone at the moment. Perhaps she was tricking herself and there was someone she loved. She wasn't sure. "I don't know…if I love someone anymore."

Strangely this one time in life, Kagome was truly alone and no one heard her whispered confession.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<br>**


	81. Chapter 81

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**81  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was getting colder and Kagome carefully covered her neck with an orange and white scarf. She was tired from the party but she had this feeling of contentment that made her want to go home. She missed home and there was no doubt her mother was worried about her since she just came out of the hospital.<p>

"Please Kagome-sama," pleaded Rin with sad, brown eyes, "Stay the night."

Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled, "No, Rin, I really want to go home."

Rin's shoulders slumped, knowing any further attempt to make Kagome stay was going to be useless, "Then I'll walk you home," the older woman said tiredly but with a gentle smile upon her lips, "Inuyasha is tucking Kaede in bed and I don't want to spoil his fun."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow and frowned, "No, it's all right, you stay. I'll be fine on my own."

Rin raised an eyebrows knowingly, "You just came out of the hospital. You are not well."

"Is not that bad," responded Kagome adamantly.

Rin narrowed her eyes, somewhat annoyed, "You either stay, or we both go Kagome."

"Rin," whined Kagome, but the older girl was determined and her face was set in a way that said she would not change her mind, until…

"Rin," said Sesshomaru evenly, "This Sesshomaru will take Kagome home."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! :3<br>**


	82. Chapter 82

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**82  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The walk was strange. It wasn't that Sesshomaru was doing anything out of the ordinary, he was actually very himself all silent and all, but it just felt awkward to be walking with him through the empty streets. It was a little ridiculous even since she traveled with him for almost a month back in the Feudal Era and she was all alone with him then. She should be accustomed to this by now, to his silent walk, to his regal ways.<p>

However…his ways now made her feel as if there was a huge barrier between them. Back then she didn't feel like this. She had no fear of his sword or claws because…he needed her back then. He wanted the knowledge she possessed and had promised to protect her.

There were no such promises between them now.

They were simply strangers brought together by an odd twist of destiny.

_Strangers?_

Kagome sighed pitifully and this attracted the Taiyoukai's attention. Soon enough their eyes met and it was Kagome who shied away first, "Thanks for walking me home, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a long moment before nodding and walking up a steep street, "There's no reason for you to call me Sesshomaru-sama," he added after a few moments.

The young girl frowned, "Well, you may not be a Lord per se at this moment, but having such a big household is almost the same. The Hojo household doesn't compare to our small Shrine."

Sesshomaru kept silent for long minutes and Kagome dutifully followed until he stopped across her home. Kagome turned to him with a puzzled expression, "Is there something wrong?" she asked softly, her brown eyes glancing around them.

"The Hojo Household is Inuyasha's," the Taiyoukai said evenly but there was a deep resignation beneath the uncaring façade, "He's the alpha now."

Kagome sighed; unsure about how to deal with this but knowing she wanted to help in any way she could. The roles of inuyoukai were so complicated… or well, perhaps not so much since it resembled the human system in a way. It was just the knowledge that Sesshomaru was stronger, should be alpha…but was not. He lost who he was when he got injured when protecting them. It was so sad. He seemed to not regret what he did…but sometimes she felt like he was lying. He was only holding onto his true emotions with a tight leash.

Maybe he did blame then…and why shouldn't he?

"Sesshomaru…" she began, but then an invasive presence made itself known and she turned to the side with a startled gasp. "Who are you?"

A gust of wind surged forth strong enough to be noticeable, and it made Kagome's raven tresses fly behind her. However, she kept her ground and locked her dark eyes on the demoness before her. The woman was short with mid-waist long green hair. Her eyes were a perfect match of her hair and her countenance and aura seemed very healthy…which was strange.

The female tilted her head a little to the side and then her shoulders slumped, "You are the miko," she said simply and pursed her lips, "Give me the Shikon shards."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. It has been a year since someone had approached her with such an intention and the familiar fear of failing her mission, the same as always, made her heart skip a beat. "I will never give the shard away, much less to a demon."

The woman looked up with a blank stare, "I am hanyou…" she explained softly and held her hand to Kagome and gave a step closer, "I need it miko. I will use force if necessary."

Kagome clenched her teeth and pressed her feet firmly over the concrete from the sidewalk, "Bring it on!"

The hanyou's green eyes moved to the side and she shivered visibly, "I really don't want to fight." After saying that the female fidgeted with indecision until she finally caught hold of her thoughts and dashed against Kagome.

Kagome let out a battle cry, fully prepared for the impact but before it came Sesshomaru moved in front of her, his speed no match for hers, and pushed the hanyou unceremoniously to the side.

The hanyou fell on her feet clumsily and then lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her wide green eyes stared up at Sesshomaru and she began to move away as soon as he started for her, "Stay away! Stay away!"

Sesshomaru paid her words no heed, "Leave…or I shall kill you."

Tears fell down the hanyou's cheeks and she shook her head in panic, "Don't…don't challenge him any longer…please or he'll come."

Sesshomaru had no time to ponder this information for a moment later another being, this one undoubtedly full youkai and at the brink of insanity, pounced on him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Long chapter this one turned out to be :3<br>**


	83. Chapter 83

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**83  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru was slammed to the floor and she quickly ran towards the pair. The demon that had attacked the powerless daiyoukai was dark skinned but not in a normal fashion. It was as if his skin was burning from the inside out and patches of charred skin were clearly visible.<p>

It made vile rise in Kagome's stomach.

Behind Kagome the young, pretty hanyou wailed and she too ran towards the pair. The hanyou made a try for possibly the male that was her mate but the demon was wild with the adrenaline from battle and with long talons slashed at his mate sending a splash of blood to Kagome's face. The miko cried out and began to clean off the blood in her eyes.

Sesshomaru cried out when long talons dug on his chest once and then again and again, but after a reckless twist he finally managed to free himself from his attacker. With his elbow he hit the attacker straight in the face and pushed him away. The bird-something demon cried out and rolled away from the Taiyoukai but recovered at an amazing speed. Not a second later he was on his feet but this time his focus had changed. Instead of the Taiyoukai he was staring straight at the miko, red eyes trembling with exertion and the strength he was using to keep from jumping the younger woman.

"The-e shards," he said slowly, but the sound of his voice was dry and raspy.

A few meters back the hanyou cried and sat, her arms over the bleeding wound on her chest, "Please…give him the shard," the female pleaded with tears trailing down her eyes, "He wasn't like this… he's dying!"

Kagome's own eyes stung when the emotional wave from the hanyou hit her. She could very well be that hanyou sometime soon…when Sesshomaru's time came. She was doing everything in her power to save her mate; she wasn't asking for much really…she was being nice enough too. She had yet to kill her or threatened to kill her family or something of the sort… but to give the shards away? It was impossible!

The shards were only a temporary solution and if she did give it to him, then she would have to give a shard to every single other demon she encountered. She didn't have as many… and then again a war like the one that happened in the Feudal Era would ensue. Demon would be out to get the shards either from her or other demons… the world would be in chaos.

Kagome gave a step back, all the while shaking her head softly, with wide brown eyes staring at the something-bird demon in front of her, "I… I can't….It won't work!"

The demon's once handsome face twisted in a hateful grimace and he made to go for her, but he never reached her. Sesshomaru intercepted the demon mid-way and clawed his right arm through the demon's stomach as much as he once did Inuyasha while trying to retrieve Tetsusaiga. The bird demon looked down at Sesshomaru as if frozen on time; his eyes locked on the Taiyoukai's. The bird didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru retracted his arm and the mortal wound began to bleed non-stop. He did however, chuckle. "You have killed me," the demon said, more clearly now. His hand came to the wound but there was no stopping the blood. "My own wounds on you are as bad, and they are poisoned," he commented when he saw Sesshomaru hold on tight to the wound on his chest as well. "Perhaps…it is true ex-Western Lord. Our time as a race has come to an end… this will now be the time of the humans…" and then he turned to his frozen, crying mate, "and hanyou."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>I just finished the second chapter of my sess/kag Doujinshi **Kakuchuu**It's posted on Dokuga and DeviantArt. The links are available on my FFnet profile in case you are interested :)

Please, review!


	84. Chapter 84

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**84  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Don't save me anymore<strong>

**Author: **JeniNeji

**Prompt: **Fault

**Rating: **T

**Words: **200

**AN: **Future chapter of Scientific Method

**Summary:** CU. Why is it that people always think only about saving her physically? Did they not know that every wound they took for her was another long, painful slash to her heart?

Kagome's breathing was uneven and her chest hurt because of the amount of tension she was under. Her black hair was left loose and it clung to parts of her face thanks for an excessive amount of blood and sweat.

This was wrong.

The young miko's eyes finally gave and began to shed the tears they had been holding for so long. "Sesshomaru," cried Kagome as she tried in vain to push near the wound on his abdomen to stop the blood pouring out of the injury. It wasn't an awful wound but without his healing powers Sesshomaru was…human-like.

A human would never stand a chance against it.

"Sesshomaru!" she tried harder. This was all her fault. If he hadn't lost his powers when he save her all those years ago! If he hadn't today again!

"No! You can't die!" clamored Kagome between sobs and tears. Immediately after she placed her hands over his chest with intent and her pink powers flare to help. She could hear a voice in the back saying she shouldn't, but she ignored it and pushed her powers into him.

As consequence, Sesshomaru's body shook and he screamed what seemed like his last.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong> This was written for Dokuga_Contest


	85. Chapter 85

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**85  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the unnatural scream from the Taiyoukai a storm of youki exploded from him. It burned Kagome with its intensity and she was forced to leave the inuyoukai's side or risk be burned to death. The hanyou female wasn't burned and she remained at a close distance, still holding her dying mate.<p>

"He's…he's getting out of control!" cried the hanyou as she began to pull her bird-youkai companion away from the ragging inuyoukai. Her long green hair was being dragged on the floor and her mate's blood began to adhere to it viciously. Another onslaught of helpless tears attacked her and she hugged the bird demon closer to her, "Please! Please mark me! Maybe it will help! Maybe it will save you!" she pleaded the dying demon.

The demon rolled his red eyes weakly and touched her face with his bloody hand, "If the Western Lord cannot fight it…I can't either."

The hanyou glared towards Kagome, her pretty green eyes tainting red, "Do something!" she screamed in her anger, "Isn't he your friend? Are you not going to save him? Use the shard!"

Kagome's face paled with fear and tears finally fell when she saw the convulsing body of the Taiyoukai a few feet away. There was no way she was using the shards, much less on him. The darkness left behind his being after all that happened to him was just too tricky…it could even take his will away. Before, a mere shard would never affect him…but now everything was too different since he had no powers. A mere shard could be the line between life and death, sanity or insanity.

"You are so useless!" cried the hanyou and when Kagome blinked in surprised she was already on the floor. The hanyou was over her, madly searching in her clothes for the shards. It took Kagome a moment to realize what the female was searching for and she quickly began to fight the hanyou but she was too strong. Then the hanyou finally found the collar where the shards were imbedded but Kagome was not about to give them up.

The miko snatched the almost complete Jewel from the collar and gulped it down her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oops! Sorry! Fixed!<strong>


	86. Chapter 86

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**86  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hanyou met miko's eyes. Miko met hanyou's eyes.<p>

There was fear, apprehension and confusion in their gazes. Kagome…had eaten the almost complete Shikon Jewel.

"I thought…the Shikon miko had no use for the Jewel… you weren't… supposed to eat it," the hanyou finally said, surprise evident on her face.

Kagome frowned uncomfortably, "It is so," she finally admitted and slowly sat in front of the hanyou.

They both remained silent, oblivious to the cries of the demons near them. Sesshomaru's youki was still ragging, out of control. The bird demon was still losing his blood non-stop.

"What does this mean?" the green-haired female asked uncertainly, her eyes clear now as her mind fuzzed over the events that had just happened.

Kagome faced her with a determined face, "Now I save them."

The hanyou watched Kagome come to her feet and even helped her regain her balance when she tumbled on her injured leg…product of the shove of a moment ago. Together they neared Sesshomaru and Kagome hissed when the youki started to prick at her skin. This is how being purified must feel like… it was horribly painful.

"So, how do you plan to do this?" asked the female hanyou, unsure of what to do about the situation.

"Hn, I really don't know," was all the young miko could say.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**


	87. Chapter 87

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**87**

* * *

><p>Kagome watched apprehensively as the flare of youki diminished slightly. Sesshomaru's youki, along with his 'soul', was leaving him. This was what happened to youkai when their end came. The radiation messed up with their control. Youki was like a youkai's essence, able to be tamed and willed in any way. However, the exposure to certain energies their control fails and they can't use their youki correctly. It may even explode against them or in some other cases…<p>

"His is…dissipating," the hanyou said with a sad face, "He can't keep it in." The hanyou just kept Kagome at the end of Sesshomaru's youki as the miko pondered how she was going to do this. "Juhus' youki became poisonous… I don't even know which one is worse."

Kagome sighed, "I thought a… sealing incantation would help but…the last youkai I tried it with die anyways."

The hanyou said nothing for a moment, but then an idea surged, "You…ate the Shikon. You know…I thought the Shikon would suck Juhus' energy or something… that's why I was trying to find you."

"Suck in the energy?" asked Kagome with a surprised look filled with hope, "Like Tetsusaiga."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	88. Chapter 88

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** SORRY! I had two chapters 86 (silly me) and well...in the confusion I used the '2nd chapter 86 which should have been 87' as chapter 86. Please, go back to read chapter 86 :)

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**88**

* * *

><p>Tahmar released the miko when she exerted pressure on her hip, silently asking to be sent free. The hanyou watched as the miko moved inside the storm which was the Taiyoukai's youki and when the vapor of it made the miko cringe the green-eyed female went to her aid immediately. The inches taller hanyou took the miko on her arms and closed the distance between the pair and then settled behind the miko, diligently holding her shoulders in case she was pushed back or fell.<p>

"Thanks," Kagome muttered through clenched teeth, "I hope…his works Sesshomaru." With the final whisper of a prayer the miko extended her hands, closed her eyes in concentration and when she felt where the Shikon rested inside of her drew her powers to it. The Jewel sprang to life and a void formed, much like Miroku's, and then before she knew it her body was burning.

Kagome screamed her throat raw but the Shikon kept sucking at the youki Sesshomaru was giving freely. There was no measure, no sense of what was enough. Apparently the Jewel had been without this dark energy, his side of life, for so long that it was just so hungry.

Time seemed to fade and only the escalating heat was present to Kagome. As the time passed she felt her consciousness's become smaller, close into itself. That was, until at the last moment when she thought she was going to faint, she bond collapsed.

She felt her body loose its strength and she fell down limply. Thankfully Tahmar was there to hold her, "Are you all right, Shikon Miko?"

Kagome breathed in and out three times, trying to assess her well-being, "I think so," she finally admitted and her brown eyes moved to Sesshomaru. His chest rose and fell slowly, as if still having a lot of difficulty in that simple act. "Is he alive?"

"I think so," said Tahmar uncertainly, "His wound needs attention… but I would appreciate if you could do what you did for this inuyoukai…for Juhus too."

Kagome looked up at the hanyou but before she could say anything a strangle cry left her lips when a painful wave of power coiled over her heart and…squeezed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong> AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> SORRY! I had two chapters 86 (silly me) and well...in the confusion I used the '2nd chapter 86 which should have been 87' as chapter 86. Please, go back to read chapter 86 :)**


	89. Chapter 89

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**89**

* * *

><p>There was something ill inside of her. Something that did <em>not<em> fit. Kagome could feel it, her instincts churned at it, trying to fend it off but it required a more careful approach.

It was like…throwing up.

You know is about to happen, dread it even, but there's no stopping it. This, however, was slightly different. It was not a clenching of muscles in your stomach, or a heave… it was the opposing energies fighting each other inside of you.

Add to that the random energies the Shikon sent off.

This was not a good moment for her. She silently appreciated Tahmar's hands rubbing circles on her back while she was heaving right into the middle of the street at three in the morning. Thankfully there were no people around…

Yeah…it felt like vomiting.

Tears streaked down Kagome's eyes and she once again attempted to spit out the youki swirling inside of her. Her desperation and fear began to escalate and escalate…

Until Tahmar's senses had enough and she gave Kagome a hard slap to the back, finally drawing out a small, greenish drop-shaped Gem that clinked loudly against the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**90  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome watched the tiny Gem with wide eyes. She nervously picked it up for inspection and couldn't help but frown at it. At her side Tahmar moved in closer to it and sniffed.<p>

"Doesn't smell like anything… like water…or wind," the hanyou said with a small, curious pout.

"I…vomited this," said an awed Kagome until she finally sighed, "Is warm…and it is crystallized youki," the miko explained as best as she could.

Tahmar made a confused sound and sat next to Kagome. "I didn't know youki could be… crystallized. How do you know it's youki?"

Kagome breathed in and out and came to her feet. Her black hair moved with the wind as she stared at the Taiyoukai whose life was slowly fading from this world, "Because…it feels like him." Was all she said before walking closer to the Taiyoukai and settling next to him. "Everything will be all right," she told him even when she was sure her words wouldn't reach him. Then she placed her hands atop his chest and began to heal him.

This time there was no resistance.

This time…he had no more youki.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :3<p> 


	91. Chapter 91

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**91  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A minute later Kagome's eyes were almost dropping. Her energy was reaching its low and she knew there was still much that needed to be done. She stopped the sigh that wanted to escape her lips and gently placed the drop-shaped Gem in Sesshomaru's hand… just in case he needed it for balancing his soul and body.<p>

She moved away from the unconscious Taiyoukai and walked up to where Tahmar and Juhus were. The bird demon was resilient; she had to give him that, for his wounds were far more concerning than Sesshomaru's. At least his youki wasn't pouring out of him as his blood was. It was much, but it was something.

"Will you save him too?" asked Tahmar softly. They both knew that what Kagome had done was a wild card. They had yet to see if this would save the Taiyoukai but so far…this was the only option they had.

Kagome nodded softly and after exchanging a pointed look with Juhus she finally placed her hands over his arm. She took a deep breath and then turned to Tahmar who was looking at them with barely contained panic and her heart on her throat, "That Shrine is my house… please; take us there after everything is over."

Tahmar quickly nodded her head, and fidgeted with her hands nervously.

Kagome nodded back and then, once again drew onto herself and the void from the almost Shikon Jewel once again was opened.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Please, review! :3<p> 


	92. Chapter 92

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**92  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>April's DDN, Prompt 6: Perspicacity<em>

_Words: 100_

Kagome awoke to pain. Her head buzzed and the light hurt her eyes. What...happened?

"You know, my perspicacity is usually unmatchable," her hanyou friend, who was sitting on a chair next to her bed, said, "but Rin's is growing to equal mine…in fact, she won this time."

Kagome frowned, totally lost. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Well…when Sesshomaru didn't come back right away…you know, I thought something good had happened between you two. But no, Rin was right…You two were attacked."

Kagome blinked and it all came back, "Sesshomaru! Is he ok?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Meh!"

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Please, review! :3<p> 


	93. Chapter 93

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**93  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome glared at Inuyasha again. He had been having too much fun at her expense these last two days. Doctors had ordered her bed-rest but little did the educated men know that <em>rest<em> was the last thing she was getting while in bed.

"Enough!" cried Kagome, her frustration reaching dangerous levels. "You are so out of it, Inuyasha!"

Once again the hanyou's laugh boomed against the walls of the yellow room. "You are the one who's wrong! You think I haven't grown these last five-hundred years?"

Again, Kagome glared at the silver-haired man sitting at the end of her bed, "It doesn't look like you have," she said weakly, her brown eyes full of distrust.

Inuyasha merely rolled his amber eyes, "I am telling you is true," he said again, but this time his face was serious and his eyes were boring into her, "Sesshomaru likes you. He really does."

"Lies," she said with a glare, "I don't know what you are playing but I don't like it. Sesshomaru likes Rin," she finally said, clinging to that piece of logic though she hadn't seen any kind of close interaction between them. It was a safe guess, and it would make Inuyasha stop this frustrating nagging of his.

She wasn't really expecting the loud laughter that erupted from him, much less the uncontrollable giggles. She though giggles were beyond him. It seemed she was obviously ignorant of something or the other and it just made her even angrier, "WHAT?"

Inuyasha sobered and moved towards the bed, towards her and inched close, too close, his nose touching hers. She couldn't help the inevitable blush that stained her face, "Kagome," he said, trying to regain all the breath he had lost while laughing, "I _am_ Kaede's father."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**94  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days turned to weeks and Kagome was up and about. Tahmar and Juhus left but a few days ago. The bird youkai had survived the ordeal. His wounds had taken quite some time to heal without his youki, but thankfully he had lots of help from Kagome and her family. His will helped him a lot along the way. Tahmar with her determined caring and stubborn nature had finally broken through his barriers and they had, at least, a pending betrothal. Tahmar was happy. Juhus was fidgety all the time now. It was endearing.<p>

Kagome smiled. It was not often she was able to see these kinds of exchange. In the past…youkai and hanyou were very guarded about their privacy and lately the youkai she met were insane. These two presented the hope of a new future. These two let her believe there was a brighter tomorrow.

A yank on Kagome's hair made her cry out and watery blue eyes turned down to the pouting girl in front of her. Kagome offered the young Kaede an apologetic smile but the child's frown remained in place, "I'm sorry, Kaede."

The girl kept her pout and frown as pushed a lollipop against Kagome's hand again. With a giggle Kagome took the offered candy and quickly unwrapped it and put it on her mouth. Kaede beamed in response and wobbled away to go pick more flowers.

Kagome smiled when the stray thought of Kaede's uncanny resemblance to Rin surfaced. However, she couldn't help but notice several similarities to Inuyasha as well. The shape of Kaede's face was wider, stronger and the shape of her eyes reminded her more of Inuyasha than the always-happy and cheerful Rin. Kaede was, without a doubt, a fighter. Sometimes Kagome wondered how much of Inuyasha's hard-headed, pig-headed personality she inherited… she hoped not much.

It was good to see Inuyasha happy, to see Rin happy. They deserved it. The passing of centuries was unkind to them, she knew, so it was great to see them relaxing and nurturing future generation.

A sad smile spread of Kagome's lips. It was inevitable.

She had tried to save Sesshomaru, she did. However, while he understood what she did… he still couldn't accept it. He was a Taiyoukai, always have been. That his youki had been sealed by radioactivity was a deep wound, a terrible scar… but he felt as if he still was who he was born as.

Now…now he had no youki.

Now he was no Taiyoukai, youkai or even hanyou.

Now, he felt _human_ and he couldn't adjust. He didn't accept it.

Sesshomaru hated himself… and now… her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	95. Chapter 95

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**95  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat on the porch, staring out the gardens. The soft glow from the moon reflected on his white hakama and silver hair. The ethereal image was completed with young Kaede, sitting on his lap and playing with a single flower on her hands.<p>

Their peace was interrupted a few minutes later when Rin, wearing a flowery pink kimono, sat beside the pair. They both glance at her dismissively and then went back to what they were doing. Rin smiled a little and watched two of the most important people in her world for a while.

There was no end to how much she loved them. There was her daughter, of course. No love compared to the one she had for this small being right here.

She has had a few children during her life. She gave her first, youkai mate a hanyou son…but he died. Her mate wasn't as strong as Inuyasha's father and thus did not bestow her hanyou son the immortality a few selected hanyou possessed. His death affected her terribly, but it affected her mate even more. It was a few years later when he died, killed in a senseless war in a place far away. She always thought it was a way of suicide, a way to end his life without taking it himself, and she hated him for it for centuries. Now though… she forgave him. There was no sense in keeping this resentment stored in her chest for someone who was long dead.

Back then she, in her grief, she had a son for a human man. She was searching for anything to hold her to life, to bring her something to live for. It did, her son… but then when the realization that she wasn't aging hit her, then came the sorrow. She thought that she would age since her mate was dead… but she didn't. At first she had been irate but then, as time passed, she accepted her fate calmly. She watched them die, slowly. Still, she didn't regret it. With them she had a fruitful life filled with laughter and joy. It soothed her broken soul.

Then, when they were gone, she felt lonely and lost again, until she found herself needed once again.

She found herself needed by her father figure. He never said it, but the changing of time hit him hard… as did Kagome's departure. Again, he was always secretive about his feelings, but she knew him too well to be deceived. From them on she always stood by his side… and brought him a pair of grandsons again… before she finally had Hojo, and now Kaede. Kaede was her first girl, and she had promised the old woman she would name her first daughter after her. Rin was happy she managed to live up to her promise.

She smiled knowingly.

The same way she knew him, he knew her. It took Sesshomaru little time to figure she was in love with his hanyou brother, Inuyasha, and always prompted her to mate again, but she refused every single time.

She always did.

There were many reasons to… mostly, she was afraid. She was afraid of loving someone again, someone who was supposed to be immortal, and have him die before her. More so, she knew the hanyou's history with Kagome wasn't over…and she knew they would meet with the young miko sometime in the future. She didn't want to be the new Kikyo in their life.

She didn't want to make Kagome go through all that again.

The sounds of footsteps made Rin turn to the end of the hall and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha, chest bare, coming towards her. Unknowingly a blush stained her cheeks and she remained frozen where she was until he reached her. He smoothly knelt at her side and gave her a warm kiss on the lips before taking Kaede away and preparing her for bed.

Rin watched how Inuyasha handled Kaede, mesmerized, and watched his body, in a similar fashion, as he walked down the hall again until Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Rin blushed ten times ten and lowered her face and muttered a few things shyly.

"You are happy," Sesshomaru said simply, his eyes once again looking up at the moon.

After a moment Rin managed to collected herself and raised her eyes to the Taiyoukai, "I am," she admitted simply and then sighed, "Why haven't you confessed to Kagome-sama?"

A displeased frown appeared on the pale Taiyoukai's lips before a harsh glance was shot her way, "Do not interfere in my affairs, Rin," demanded Sesshomaru and he shuffled a little where he sat, trying to get more comfortable.

Rin glared, "You meddle in _my_ affairs," she reminded him and dragged herself closer to her father, "and I want you to be happy too."

"This Sesshomaru is fine," growled the stubborn demon.

Rin wasn't having any of that, "Lies!" she accused and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist tightly, "I thought these years had taught you something, Sesshomaru," she leered angrily making the Taiyoukai's eyes widen in surprise, "You were so sad when she left back then, and here you are, ignoring her and hoping she goes away again. What's wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru growled and pulled his wrist free from her grip, "This is none of your business, Rin!"

"It is!" she cried indignant, "Kagome is family and thanks to your stubborn-dog self she is alone, and sad! She likes you Sesshomaru! Do not be a coward anymore! Tell her how you feel!"

After that, they glared at each other for a long time before Sesshomaru stood, walked away and locked himself in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Scientific will end in chapter 100!<strong>


	96. Chapter 96

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**96  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was meditating on the small dojo in her family's Shrine. After everything that happened a few weeks ago, after discovering the new power she possessed, she took the morning hours to train herself. This power was different than any other she had. It was also harder to use and control.<p>

She needed to be able to use it at will…and not collapse.

If this was the only hope for the remaining youkai… she needed to be in top shape in order to help them. She wanted to help them. Not because she felt guilty or responsible but because she honestly liked them. Back in the Feudal Japan she befriended many of them and she missed them terribly. The prejudiced idea that youkai were evil was wrong, stupid even and was easily unsupported by this mere fact. _If youkai were evil and humans were good… then why were so many humans in jail, accused of murder, rape and so many other things?_ Well, there's the answer. Not all humans were good and not all youkai were bad.

The soft sound of the shogi screen sliding open caught her attention a few seconds before the familiar slip into meditation took hold and she glanced up curiously to the new comer. While he wasn't someone entirely unexpected, he wasn't an expected guess either, "Evening, Nobuhiro-san," she greeted politely.

He nodded with his head and sat in front of her, cross-legged, and mimicked her position. His dark hair was tied in a short, low ponytail and his green robes were fitting his body perfectly, "I see you are well. I heard from your grandfather that you were in the hospital again."

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes, "Yes, it would seem I miss being in the hospital," she joked a little and locked eyes with him, "How are things going at the Temple?"

This question brought a strange gleam to his eyes, a prideful one, "The students are doing much better. We train harder and ever since I discovered and fought youkai for real I have become a better teacher as well. I am thankful for the experiences I learned by your side," he said humbly and with a small smile on his lips.

Kagome shared in the smile and nodded, "It was no problem, really," she said since she in fact did nothing but call for trouble. She really was like a magnet for supernatural beings sometimes, "I thank you for covering my back."

Nobuhiro rolled his eyes and dismissed it, knowing he did almost nothing. Then he sobered some and his eyes became serious, "I also heard you managed to save your inuyoukai friend," he said softly and eyed her patiently, hoping for more information.

Uncomfortable, but willing to seek his aid in this mission, she nodded her head, "I did," she said evenly and relaxed her posture since it was becoming painful, "I have found a way to return the crazed youkai to a more controlled state. I… take away their youki," she finally explained.

Nobuhiro frowned a little but nodded his head, "And they are well?" he asked dubiously. To him, from what he knew, youki was practically the soul, the blood that ran through a youkai's veins. It was hard to imagine a youkai without youki.

Kagome pouted in thought and then nodded her head, "I saved two, to be honest," she began with a serious expression, "Juhus is totally fine but my friend… well, he's very sad. Still, he is fine and not crazy anymore." She added the last pleadingly, her hands moving towards his and holding them firmly in her smaller ones, "Please, if you find another youkai in this state… don't kill it, call me."

Nobuhiro tensed for a few moments, but at the end, he took a deep breath and nodded his head. Compared to her, and her knowledge, he was a beginner, a mere novice. It was the wise thing, to listen to her, so he did. He trusted her… and he would allow the future to decide what would happen later… later.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**


	97. Chapter 97

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**97  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Night found Kagome sitting on a bench in between her Shrine and the Hojo Estate. The bench she was sitting on was resting over a small hill at the side of the road and she had a great view of Tokyo.<p>

She had been doing things like these the last few days. Just sitting around and waiting for anything to happen. She stared at the dark forest around the city, the darkened alleys and even the parks, indirectly placing herself where she could be found if needed.

She was still unsure if it was good or bad, but no crazed youkai had crossed her way yet. That simple fact brought a small sorrow to her heart… it meant there were so few youkai left that none happened to be near her. Or perhaps they had fled the country in search of a less radioactive environment.

That made sense.

Why hadn't Sesshomaru done the same?

What was keeping him here?

Was Inuyasha saying the true? Did Sesshomaru really like her? It couldn't be true…could it? But…was that even important? No… she shouldn't dwindle in that question, if Sesshomaru liked her or not, and instead she should focus on…

Did she feel something for the Taiyoukai?

That was the real, important question.

So, Kagome lay on the bench, eyes up in the night sky, and allowed her thoughts to wander.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<br>**


	98. Chapter 98

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**98  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A known, yet unexpected, presence made Sesshomaru stir from sleep. He sat on his futon, his white yukata wide open at the front, and fixed the messy strands of silver hair atop his head. His golden eyes scanned the dark room for a moment and then his nose sniffed at the air. He sighed knowing there was little he could do to avoid this meeting. "How did you get here, Kagome?"<p>

He heard her sigh from outside his shoji door, "I let myself in," she answered honestly and fidgeted where she stood, "Can I talk to you?" she asked softly, shyly even.

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly and glanced around his room and his attire. Deeming them improper, and not wanting to make Kagome wait, he stood and walked towards the door. He slid it open and he heard the small gasp which escaped Kagome's lips and he met with her wide, surprised eyes and a pretty blush. Many thoughts ran through his head but he was mostly confused. "It is improper for you to be in my room," he said in a formal tone, "Thus I decided a walk through the garden was in place. I am sorry for startling you."

Kagome quickly shook her head and followed him when he started to go down the hall to the gardens, "I am sorry for… troubling you at this late hour."

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow and glanced at her with a frown, "Why are you awake at these most unfitting hours, miko?" That earned him another blush and he tilted his head a little to the side, even more confused and nervous now. Just what was her purpose here? Why was she blushing so much?

"Eh?" Kagome asked in surprise before lowering her gaze again and murmuring, "I guess I lost track of time," she said unsurely before sighing and walking straight, not the huddled nervous ball she had been since she entered the house.

"What were you thinking about?" the Taiyoukai asked evenly as he opened the shoji screen that led to the gardens. He held it open until Kagome walked through.

Kagome mumbled a polite 'thank you' before walking towards the cool breeze. The wind caught in her hair and made it fly around her soothingly, "I was thinking about the future," she said simply, her back to him and arms extended in order to taste the night's cool air better.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said after her strange behavior. He closed the shoji behind him and crossed his arms over his white yukata while he waited for her to continue. He wasn't disappointed.

The young miko sighed and turned towards him. Her brown eyes caught the necklace holding the green, tear-shaped gem over his chest. A soft smile lit her lips and she met his eyes square, "I want you to be with me," she said directly.

Sesshomaru's lips parted and his eyes widened a fraction. He searched her face for some hint, his brows furrowed in confusion, but all he saw was a cool confidence. He pursed his lips, "Pardon me?"

Kagome raised a lone, dark eyebrow and her smile grew into a grin, "I want you to be with me," she repeated with an odd cheerfulness to her.

Unable to understand, or believe, what she was implying he went on, "I am weak… youki-less. I am a hindrance; I am not even a smart choice for friend, much less for a mate." All this he said evenly, with eyes guarded.

It was all it took, and Kagome exploded in tears before running with arms wide open towards the stunned Taiyoukai. "It was true! It was true!" cried Kagome in between sobs and tears of happiness.

Sesshomaru hugged the trembling woman towards himself, very confused but knowing she seemed to need the comfort, "What was true?" he asked trying to understand a little of what was happening.

Kagome laughed and before he could react she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. The Taiyoukai gasped and Kagome quickly pulled away, all the while with a huge grin in her face, "Inuyasha was right… you _do _want to mate _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>o be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>:grins: "Well done, Kagome!"<strong>

**Scientific Method was nominated at Dokuga[dot]com. Thanks :) Two more chapters to go!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**99  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome giggled to herself while having breakfast in the Hojo's Estate. Sesshomaru immediately blushed, just thinking about what she must be thinking, and it only made Rin giggle and Inuyasha chuckle. This made the usually stoic Taiyoukai even redder which would make Kagome laugh again, and the cycle would return.<p>

It was most frustrating.

After having this repeat itself three times the Taiyoukai, out of patience, slammed his chopsticks against the wooden table and made to leave, but Kagome reacted just in time and grabbed onto his leg and ended up being dragged out of the living… still laughing.

**xxoOoxx**

Revenge was sweet, very. Kagome was lying on the wooden floor of Sesshomaru's room, her head propped up on his lap, with his sinfully velvety lips caressing her own in a myriad of moves and an explosion of sensations. His fangs nicked her lips, his hands brought her impossibly closer to him, and his hair tickled her nose.

She giggled, again.

He growled, again.

"So much denial," she said with a laugh and a dramatic move of her arms, "You don't see _that_ adverse to the idea of us being together now."

A small, handsome smile spread about his lips and he went down to capture her lips again, his tongue memorizing the outer shape of her lips. "This Sesshomaru still thinks it was not funny to be taken advantage of in such a shrewd manner."

Again, Kagome could only giggle. "I think that offense has already been paid for," she joked but when he was about to move away she arched her back and caught his lips in one last, furtive kiss.

"Hn," he said simply and reclined back against one of the walls in the room while playing with her long, raven strands. They stayed like that for long minutes, each one taking in the feel of the other until Sesshomaru interrupted the silence, "What are your plans for the future?" he asked curiously, thoughtfully.

Kagome turned and glanced up at him and knew he was troubled by what lay ahead. She simply smiled, thinking it was very manly, and sweet, of him to worry about them, to plan up ahead so they could have a comfortable future. "I have everything planned," she said chirpily and he merely raised an eyebrow, "Do not worry… I really have everything planned. The mating day, the date for out firstborn…our…"

"…what?" barked the Taiyoukai as he pushed her away from him as if she had fleas or something.

Kagome busted out laughing and doubled-over because her stomach hurt from so much laugher, "I was kidding! Joke! Sesshomaru! It was a joke!"

Sesshomaru eyed her warily, "Hn," but still, he dared not go near her again. Just in case.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>How was that? :grins: I am enjoying these chapters :3<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

**Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Scientific Method<strong>

**100  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru moved towards the glass door, two sets of heavy luggage in his arms. He was about to board the plane when he noticed Kagome was missing. He sighed. This was their second call.<p>

Kagome was still waving her good byes to her family as if she would never return. Kami, she was the one who suggested they travel away from Japan… it was very confusing… her way of thinking always contradicted her feelings. Life didn't make thing easy for him lately.

He glanced back at the family he was leaving behind, Kagome's and his, and nodded their way. His bored, neutral expression firmly on his face until a trio behind them caught his attention. The bird demon, Juhus, and his hanyou mate had come to bid them their farewells as well. They had dropped by Kagome's Shrine in more than one occasion and always with a new youkai in need of assistance. Thus far, Kagome had saved five youkai by crystallizing their youki after saving the two of them. She seemed pleased, as if for the first time she felt like she was doing something good for the others, something only she could do.

Kagome had suggested to the youkai she saved to depart from Japan, if for a while, in order to heal properly and they had done as she said without complains, with the exception of Juhus and Tamar. They stubbornly remained, saying they needed to direct the youkai in need of assistance to her overseas. The young miko couldn't argue with that. If they left, no one would be able to give them the hope or solutions they will desperately need.

Sesshomaru could see the logic in her reasoning and had agreed with her idea to depart from his birth land when she suggested it. He knew his youki was more volatile than most and he needed to be sure everything went well. Furthermore, if his theory was correct, he will start to produce new youki soon, so it was best for it to be free of any residual radiation in order to avoid any further problems. Perhaps then the fading radioactivity remaining in the environment wouldn't be able to affect his already settled youki.

Only after the last call rang on the airport's speaker did Kagome come. She had this huge smile in her face and it made him even more confused. He thought she was very sad and thus hesitant to leave her family a few moments ago, but he seemed to have misunderstood again. Lately, he had gotten accustomed to it. There was little choice. Kagome Higurashi was always one step ahead of him, one emotion ahead of him.

"I'm here," said his girlfriend-miko with a wide smile. She made to help him with one of the bags but he politely refused. He still had his strength and that was his pride. She rolled her eyes knowingly and grinned, "Aren't we boarding? Don't tell me you are having second thoughts? Eh, eh? Afraid this lil miko may take advantage of you, eh?" she mocked and moved closer to him, standing a few inches away from him.

Sesshomaru's usual response was to grin knowingly and ravish her lips, but today he gripped his bags tighter and bit his lower lip.

Aware of the difference in his behavior, Kagome's jovial face sobered and she gave a step back, her brown eyes searching for answers in his, "Sesshomaru…what's wrong?"

The Taiyoukai shook his head and settled the bags down, one at each side of him. Then he took off the necklace around his neck and moved closer to the shorter miko. Ignoring her confusion, he placed the necklace with his crystalized youki around her neck, "After we board this plane there's no turning back, Kagome," he said softly, his fingers lingering in the green-colored, tear-shaped gem hanging over her chest. "We cannot mate," he said regretfully, "for I have no youki, but I am willing to give it to you," he said with a gentle pull on the green gem "…and ask instead for your hand in human-marriage… until I get my youki back," all this he whispered for only her ears, but then he added, a little louder, "Would you marry me, Kagome?"

His nervous golden eyes pierced her.

Her wide, brown eyes watered.

A huge smile, the biggest, invaded her face and she hugged him at the exact moment when her tears began to fall. He kissed the crown of her hair affectionately while his golden eyes glanced at the people watching them, knowing looks in place. Even the flight attendant watched them with a smile.

"Of course, Sesshomaru," said Kagome and she tip-toed for her well-deserved, and his well-earned, kiss. The special feeling of the moment was lost behind the soft sound of people clapping and Sesshomaru was quick to end the kiss, grab the bags and hurry to the plane, beet red, while Kagome giggled and dried her tears as she followed at a slower pace.

"That's _shy _Sesshomaru for you," she muttered with an affectionate smile walking towards the plane with a slower step, "That's _my shy _Sesshomaru now." She grinned then.

* * *

><p><strong>xxoOoxx<strong>

**FIN**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Scientific Method. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :3 Until we meet again!<strong>


End file.
